My New Story
by Kiminochi
Summary: Claire wasn't really happy living in the city. She thought Mineral Town may change things for the better. She just can't get over something that's been troubling her. Everyone wanted her to feel welcome! Especially the guys. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm here to make another HM story! Hope you guys like it! Jen (SunshineGirlx3) helped me out and I want to dedicate my first chapter to her! I got inspired by her and decided to make a story about it. But you can't compare mine to hers, her's is so awesome! You should check out all her stories! Gonna start the story now! Hope you like it!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." A girl in her teens just came to Mineral Town because she saw an ad on the paper. She had on a black shirt with a great big red heart in the center and wore a black denium skirt with it. All she wore for her feet were just red converse sneakers. Really golden blonde hair in one high ponytail, accompanied her big blue sapphire eyes.

She travel miles from home and saw she would be living in a big, stinking dump. All of it were weeds, stumps, and big lumps of rocks. Then the house was all rundown and looked like muck and crap was on her walls and roof. It looked hideous. It didn't even look like it was livable anyway.

Claire sighed and rubbed her temples. "Next time, I **have** to have a lawer. . . and never trust advertisments." Claire said. A pudgy man in a red suit came up to Claire. "Oh Miss, What brings you here?. . .Wait. . . you're here to live on this farm right?" The man said astonished. Claire just nodded dumbly. The pudgy man laughed until his sides ached.

"HAHA! You were fooled! Just like all the others! I can't believe you were the 5th fooled _**TODAY**_! **AHAHA**!" The mayor laughed heartily. Claire narrowed her eyes. Then she tried to say so politely, "Who might you be?" Claire said innocently. The man stopped laughing. "Well, I'm the mayor. And you must be-" The mayor stopped when Claire started grabbing his collar and lifted him up off the ground.

"**LISTEN UP YOU**! I'VE SPENT ALL THREE DAYS ON A BOAT, BUS AND AIRPLANE! IT WAS **NOT** A PLEASANT TRIP AT ALL! STUPID GUYS KEPT FLIRTING WITH ME AND IT WAS CROWDED AND _VERY_ SWEATY! I RAN AWAY FROM HOME AND WANTED TO LIVE BY MYSELF IN A NICE HOUSE, MEET A FEW FRIENDS, AND HAVE A BETTER LIFE NOW! NOW I FIND OUT I'M LIVING IN A TRASH HEAP?! I EVEN QUIT MY GREAT PAYING JOB FOR THIS!" Claire yelled to the mayor. Shaking him as she yelled.

"Miss, I assure you-" The mayor tried to say but was cut off. "WELL, I ASSURE TO _YOU,_ THAT I WILL HAVE TO SUE YOU FOR HORRIBLE ADVERTISMENT! WHEN MY BOYFRIEND KNOWS ABOUT THIS, HE'LL-. . .!" Claire let go of his collar. "He'll. . ." Claire whispered to no one in particular.

The mayor started fixing his collar again. Claire had a very saddened look of lonliness and depression in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Claire said quietly. The mayor cleared his throat and started to talk where he left off. "As I was saying, I assure to you that everything will be alright. This is still very usable. The old farmer died already a few years ago. And since I am the mayor, you may live in this trash- I mean suitable home." The mayor said.

"I-Thank you. . ." Claire said. She looked away. She didn't want to argue again. She already had too much things in her mind. The mayor cleared his throat and was clearly surprised. He thought she was going to get back at him again. "Very well then. Would you like a tour of the town?" The mayor said. Claire shook her head. "Then do you want an escort?" The mayor suggested. "I can do it myself. But thanks anyway." Claire said. The mayor nodded and left her.

Claire sighed. She left her suitcase inside the house and decided to meet the new people in Mineral Town. 'Come on Claire! Don't live in the past now!' Claire slapped herself mentally. She went to the first building she saw and decided to go in.

**Gray's POV**

I can't believe my gramps! All he did was criticize! That's his speciality! He makes me so god damn mad! That's why I can never live up to him.

"Why do you have to criticize every time? What's wrong with it now Old Man?!" I said angrily.

Gramps gruffed. "You can never show people curtesy. You never work with your heart. Work at it and _**TRY**_!" Gramps said angrily as well.

"You never made any sense, Old Man!" I yelled. I then saw in the corner in my eye a girl with blonde hair at the door. Did she listen to our conversation?! I was really angry so I didn't hold any hesitation to yell at her. I decided to take all my anger and put it on her. "What are you doing here?! If you don't need anyting then just leave!" I yelled at her. Surprisingly she didn't cry like I expected other girls would do.

My gramps yelled at me again being rude to her. He's just saying that so he could have more customers and get lots of buisness. But that girl never said anything. She just started to look at me and then at Gramps. I decided to apologize. I was mad at her for no reason because of my gramps and she shouldn't get the blame. I was getting to nice to girls now.

"Hey, sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it. Well. . I did mean it, but my grandpa always criticizes my work and I can't stand that. I just feel like quitting you know?" I said too much. I've never said anything that long to a girl before. The girl just looked at me with questioning eyes and then finally said something. "It's called training. Your grandfather must really love you. He just wants you to practice hard, that's all. There's not anyting wrong about a grandfather loving his grandchildren. . . is there?" she asked. I was shocked and speechless for the first time!

Normally every girl would be scared with me by that act and would just shutter and leave crying. But she was different. She had blonde hair very silky and golden and I really wanted to touch it. She was very small but just a few inches shorter than me. She had a slim and petite body of a super model's as well! And her eyes were so blue and clean like the saying, 'Your eyes are like two blue crystal lakes that shine in the moonlight.' Overall, she was very beautiful.

I probably looked like an idiot just looking at her daydreaming. I finally came back when the girl started opening her mouth to say something, but gramps cut her off and gramps started yelling at me to get back to work. I looked back at the girl. "See you later girl." the girl looked at me weirdly. "My name's Claire. Not girl." She said and then giggled. I didn't even know her name and I called her girl! I pulled my special UMA hat down to cover any look of embarassment that I showed to her. She probably saw my look of embarassment and stopped laughing.

"Then what's your name?' She asked. I didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of her so I just answered her.

"Gray." Nothing else. She smiled at me and I returned to my regular old expression.

"Gray. . ." She said very softly. I almost blushed when she said my name, but I wasn't about to think that I had a weak spot for girls.

I think gramps was going to get mad at me for not doing my work. Cause I heard his gruffs and snorts in the background. ". . .See ya." Claire said and left. She was probaly finishing her sentence. "**GRAY!!** YOU BETTER GET BACK TO WORK!" and I went to work still thinking about Claire.

**Claire's POV**

I thought Gray was a nice guy. Cute too. But I guess he didn't like his work or his grandpa that much. I decided to head to the building next to the Blacksmith's. It looked like a farm! It was so much better looking than mine! But I noticed that it was a chicken farm! I _**love **_chickens! When they're cooked of course. But chickens alive were ok too.

When I was walking over to a farm, I saw a chicken was heading towards me and then I decided to pick it up since it looked so scared to death! But that was a mistake because it decided to climb on me! Then, my hair and it's chicken legs got tangled together! I tried pulling it off put it didn't work. I even yelled for help and then a pink haired girl came to the rescue! Wait a minute. . . PINK HAIR?!

"Come on chicky!" the pink haired girl said.

The chicken jumped. But couldn't. He was glued on to me so tight! Then when he ran, he made chicken scratches on my head. Great. I'm going to live my life with a chicken glued to my head. Just great.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" The girl asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I have a chicken on my head. And yes. Please help." I said politely. She tugged on my arm and we went inside her house.

"Hey Popuri, why are you earl-. . .POPURI WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" A guy screamed. But when he screamed it kinda sounded like a girl. My head was down cause the chicken was so heavy.

"Oh my! Come in this room! I'll go get the scissors!" A woman said. Wait! SCISSORS?! But the woman left but I still protested.

"No, No, Wait! Don't cut my hair!" I yelled frantically. I didn't want my hair to be cut! It took years to grow it near my waist! I'm not waiting for 3 more years to grow it back.

"But we have to! Or we won't get the chicken back!" the guy said. How rude! He didn't care about what happened to me!

"Rick! There are more important things than worrying about the chicken! She might grow bald!" The girl named Popuri said. Well at least she worried about my hair.

"Popuri! We are a CHICKEN farm! We are NOT hair stylist salon! That's why we think about the chickens first!"The guy, I think Rick said. I would glare at him but I couldn't.

"I'm just saying you should worry about things other than chicken! Like what might happen to her?!" Popuri said. I'm glad _she's _defending me.

"I worry about other things too! Like how I see you and Kai go on dates! I worry!" Rick said.

"What?!" Guess she was surprised. "You spy on me?! And when did Kai get in the conversation?!"

"Kai is a liar and a womanizer! I don't trust guys like him!" Rick stated defensively.

"What guys **do** you trust then?!" Popuri still keep at it.

"Uh, guys? A little help?" I tried to make them stop though.

"I trust people like the doctor! He's dependable!" Rick said.

"HEY! Girl with a chicken on her head here!" I tried to yell it out to them but I guess they wouldn't listen. They both were still brother vs. sister mode.

"For your information, Number one, I barely know his name! Number two, Are you kidding? he is handsome, but not for me! Number three, he's boring! A cardboard box is more interesting than him! Number four, He's already taken by Elli! And five, I like Kai! Not the doctor!" Popuri said. Wow. Really dedicated.

"I know you two are busy but can you help out?!" I yelled. My voice couldn't go up to them.

"Well, hang out with anyone else than Kai!" Rick said angrily.

"Hey! Could you stop?! How long can you two go for anyway?" I screamed.

"I know who I 'm NOT hanging out with!" Popuri yelled at his face. Jeez these people just can't stop!

"Kai?" Rick said happily.

"No! You! I want to be away from you as far as possible!! I hate you!!" Popuri yelled.

Their mom finally got back with the scissors! Maybe my hair cut wasn't be _that_ bad. My hair was cut all the way to my breasts instead of my waist. It took 1 hour because of that chicken freaking out because it might have thought that it's legs would have been cut off! Stupid Bird. So it was 9am now and when it was done, Popuri cleaned my hair by washing it and towel drying it. Then she cleaned my hair from the floor and brushed my messy hair. Rick was probably cuddling that demon chicken and taking care of it. Popuri's mom was probably the most non weird person in this whole family.

"My name is Lillia. And this is my daughter, Popuri and my son is Rick. Sorry of all the havoc we caused. But I just remembered. . .you're new here, aren't you?" Lillia asked. Finally! She was the first person to ask that!

"Yeah. My name's Claire. Nice to meet you. I just moved into that new farm next to yours." I said cheerfully. "I don't plan on beating your farm though." I added. I smiled.

Popuri looked at me then said in a loud booming voice, "YOU HERE THAT RICK? SHE SAID SHE DOESN'T WANT A COMPETION BETWEEN OUR'S AND HER'S CHICKENS! SO STOP WORRYING! AND YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SUCH A JERK AS WELL!"She yelled. I looked at her confusingly. Why did Rick have know that? But that jerk needs to give me an apology anyway!

**Popuri's POV**

I knew Rick was hiding in his room. I bet he was embarassed when he saw Claire! He turned all red! It's his punishment for arguing with me and not caring about Claire at all! I saw him on the stairs all sulky and had that chicken that was in Claire's hair and in another hand, he had a basket of our eggs!

"I want you to have this." Rick said and gave to Claire. I had on a shocked look of surprise and Claire did as well. He's giving away every one of our eggs! He's crazy!

"That's our life supply of eggs! Why are you giving them away?!" I demanded angrily. I saw Claires eyes widen.

"This is your life supply of eggs?! There's like 400 of them!" She gasped. It was a really big basket and it had big ones, small ones, and mormal ones so a lot could fit in one basket.

My mom wasn't even saying anything! "Mom! Tell him off!" I pleaded. She just replied that it's up to us. My mom didn't say anything after that.

Claire said she didn't even have a kitchen to cook them with! And she could be sick of eggs from time to time. My brother is a obnoxious jerk. Most of the time. I can only count on Karen to calm him down. Well, in her angry, jealous or drunk state.

"Come on Rick! She obviously doesn't want the eggs! Just stop it already!" I said. I was completly angry cause he wasn't even listening to me! Claire was saying that she needs to leave and I could tell she didn't want to hang around here anymore. I can tell. I _always_ never want to hang around here ever again. I can't change that. I live here. Even with her protest and my whining, he still told her to keep it! He just can't give up!

"Look what you just did! Now she's weirded out since you won't let her leave!" I said. It was true. I saw her face pleading to me to let her leave. I already told her she could leave and she did, in a fast hurry. I wouldn't blame her. I'd take the next step and move to Tokyo. Rick just hung his mouth open. I was disgusted and went to my room. But not without making fun of my brother.

"Stop thinking about Claire. You're making the eggs drown in your drool." I said.

He whiped his mouth and started lecturing me not to be like Karen and make fun of him all the time. It was a looooooong day. I wonder what Kai might be doing now.

**Claire's POV**

I'm so glad I got out of that place. It was making me crazy! Popuri seemed nice enough. Maybe too cheerful, but nice! Rick. . .ugh. He's weird. And creepy. I don't think I 'd like to be freinds with him though. Why would I want a bunch of eggs? I can't even cook them! Anyway, I already met Gray, Saibara, Popuri, Rick, Lillia, and Zack. Good thing I don't need to meet Zack! It's a great thing that I already met him when I came here on boat.

I decided to go to the inn. It was big and I thought I should stay there until I have enough money for a better house. I went in and a red head pushed me to a table and made me sit on a chair.

"Welcome to the inn! May I take your order?" The red head said to me. I was too confused and a little angry to answer her question.

"I just wanted to see this inn. I didn't want to eat or anything." I said simply. She looked at my face for a long time. I guess she can't recognize me.

"Oh! You're the person who came to that farm!" the girl said. Now she nows.

"I'm Claire." I simply said. She smiled and then held my hands.

"I'm Ann! I hope we can be great friends Claire!" She said happily. I blinked confusingly.

**Ann's POV**

I really liked to make friends with new people. I tried to with Cliff, but couldn't really work it out. I guess he was really shy and embarassed by me or either scared of me. I can't tell which. I thought making friends with girls would be more easier. So I'm really glad Claire just moved in today! But I think I got her scared when I started pushing her and talking to her when she first took a step at the inn.

I looked if my dad was looking over here or listening in to our conversation. He did. I tried to act casual so he could look away.

"Soooo, Claire. . ." I said as I let go of her hands. "Come here anytime if you want a place to stay or have a meal by my dad! It's free since you're new here!" I said happily. I looked to my dad and he had on an angry face. "No! I'll be losing money! She can eat the first time but then she has to pay!" My dad said. I winked in Claire's way then pointed accusingly to my dad.

"**_A_ha**! You were listening to our conversation! That's very sneaky! Now I can't trust you any more to have a decent conversation with a friend!" I said angrily and dissapointed. Then I dragged Claire upstairs while making loud noises when I went up the stairs. I went into my room and slammed the door behind me. Then I did a big huff. Claire was probably confused when she gave me those weird looks. I explained to her what I was trying to do.

"My dad has always been like that. That's why I want to teach him a lesson! He can't ever stop shoving his nose into my buisness!" I said angrily. Claire was laughing nervously. Then Claire added,

"I almost thought you weren't acting at all." Claire said. I smiled, winked, and made my victory sign.

"Well, I'm just a great actor!" I said feeling oh so proud of myself. And I could feel that Claire was laughing nervously again, sweatdropping as well. "Yeah, greatest actor alive!" Claire said with not alot of enthusiasm. But I still took that as a compliment. "Why thank you!" I said happily.

She then sat on my bed and I decided to chat with her. In my devious little mind, I know what exactly to talk about at a time like this.

**Claire's POV**

Maybe it was me, but I thought Ann was pretty weird but also could be one of my greatest best friends! It's pretty difficult to say it that way though. But I have a feeling that she'll be a great friend to me. If I look past the weirdness.

I saw an look at me with a devily glare. It gave me the shivers. She plopped on the bed next to me and she started to talk to me about _things_. . .

"Since we're both girls. . ." Ann started. "Gee, you _just_ noticed that?" I said. I was a bit rude, but I had to add that remark in.

"Tell me the cutest boy you just met in Mineral Town!" Ann said. I almost fell over. That's what she wanted to know?! I didn't meet all the guys, but the ones I already met don't seem like the boyfriend material to me. I tapped on my chin while Ann waited patiently for my answer.

"Um. . . well, I only met two guys. But I wouldn't think of them as my future boyfriend for me. . ." I started. Ann had pleading eyes now. "So who were the guys you met? Spill!" Ann said. I almost forgot their guy's names! I searched in the back of my head to remember. . . but no luck. I really had a bad memory for remembering guy names.

I couldn't tell Ann who they were! So I decided to tell her their personalities instead.

"I don't remember, but I remember a guy who was really weird and tried to give me eggs. He kinda looked like a girl and had freakish glasses. I don't remember the name, but he creeped me out big time." I said. Ann was thinking and it looked like she got the answer! "Oh! You mean the chicken guy, Rick!" Ann said. My eyes widened.

"That's it! He kept on saying how important chickens were and gave me eggs I clearly didn't want to take." I said recalling back that memory. Ann nodded her head. "He's known for that kind of stuff. He did have a relationship with Karen before." Ann said. Clearly I didn't know who Karen was but I still kept going. "He also hates a guy named Kai. I don't get it. He says he's a womanizer and a liar. Is it true?" I asked, I was interested in this guy Kai.

"Ah, you must have your eyes on Kai! Well, that's Popuri's man! I don't know what Kai thinks of Popuri though. . ." Ann said. I punched her arm. "I barely know the guy!" I said. Ann rubbed her arm and smiled goofily. "Alright, alright. So who's the second hottie?" Ann asked. I took some time to think.

"Um. . . he did have a grandpa. A strict and mean one. He also had a hat that had UMA on it. And he was mad at me at first, then he got more nicer when we just talked. Does it ring any bells, Ann?" I said. I didn't need an answer for that. I could actually hear the gears in her brain tick and ring. She answered me the moment I finished. "Grumpy blacksmith Gray."

I finally remembered! "That's it! I wouldn't say grumpy. He wasn't really grumpy when he was talking to me. I guess you can say he's shy." I said. I could see Ann smirking in my way and gave me funny looks.

"Ooooh! Looks like that big strong blacksmith got the hots for a little farmer!" Ann said. At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I realized **I** was the the little farmer she was talking about.

"Gray doesn't have the hots for me!" I said. Did he?

She moved her hand so it looked like she was saying bye or swatting something. "Sure, sure. That's what you think." Ann said. But I know in her head, she has plans to hook me up with someone.

I sweatdropped. Oh, Ann.

**Mary's POV**

Claire was really a great girl. I never seen anyone so interested in so many books like I did! I might be really shy and non talkitive, but I think Claire would be a very great friend in the future. She accidently bumped into me when she walked in while I wa carrying a ton of books, but she helped me out and wanted to read my story!

"You're a writer!? I really love books! You should show me your book sometime! I'd love to read it!" Claire said. I was already speechless as it is though.

"T-Thank you. You shouldn't praise me for being a writer. Everyone can be a writer." I said as confident as I could.

Claire giggled. "I don't think I want to be an author of something. I'm more of the reader type." Claire admitted.

Claire gave me the rest of my books and I went to my desk to get started on my book. But I could feel that Claire wasn't going to leave at all though. I tried my best to ignore her though. Even though she was very quiet, I can't really ignore people for too long. That's when I started to stop writing and walk over to her.

"Do you need some help finding a book?" I asked quietly. My voice never reaches people but still I do that same old voice.

"What's your book about?" Claire asked. So I told her about my book.

"It's about a young girl who lives by herself and her parents and relatives all died of an illness. She is the last in her family now. She has kept away from others to try to cure the sickness that made her family die years ago. She never left her room or leave the house. But a young boy, the same as that girl's age makes it to the girl and talks to her and wants to show her the outside world. Even though she has kept herself away from others, she later falls in love with the boy. The boy loves the girl too and decides to give her his necklace that his mom has left him. It symbolizes that there is always hope in the world. He also gives her a dagger his father left him. If someone pierces this to someone who has died and take out their heart, their love is never to be forgotten. They kiss and had no fear of losing their love. But sadly, the boy falls into a great illness. The same illness her family has died with. She is very grieved and says she lost every important person to her. She has the known cure for the illness and keeps it to herself. She hates herself because she has not found the cure sooner to save her loved one. She later goes to her loved one's grave. He has died just 2 days before she found the cure. She stabbed his chest and took his heart. She held it in her hands and then stabbed herself. She lied still in her lover's arms. People later found out what she did when she commited suicide. They dug her grave and put it next to her beloved one but had one grave stone for the two of them.

_As both of our bodies lay in the darkside of Hell, our mind and spirit are up in Heaven. But our love for eachother stays here on earth. Together. . .Forever. . ._

The necklace and dagger were placed next to the gravestone for generations. People always forget what that gravestone always meant, but in their hearts. . . they knew love was meant to last forever and ever for all eternity." I finished the story and opened my eyes to see Claire was crying and sobbing! Oh, dear!

"That-'s s-so sad!" Claire sobbed. I gave her a tissue and told her to blow. She did and asked me a question.

"Is this what you felt when you wrote that? Did you cry and feel sorry for them?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I actually did cry when I was writing this." I admitted. Such tragedy is so sad to me. I can tell it has the same effect on Claire.

"Did you experience it?" Claire asked. I shook my head.

"I just came up with it. I let my imaagination flow and take me over when I was writing. Sometimes it's so sad that I can't bare to write it down. But I still do. I want readers to become more fascinated with this. So I made up this tragic story." I said.

"That's very beautiful. May I borrow the book?" Claire asked. The question really surprised me! But it must have got her interested. I let her borrow the book since I already finished making it.

"Yes. You can borrow it. But you have to give it back on next Monday." I said sternly. I don't want books to get lost in either way. She nodded. The I said,

"Welcome to Mineral Town Claire." She was surprised when I said that. Probably noone told her that until now. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug and she thanked me and left. I went back to work on my next work.

**Claire's POV**

Mary was a real sweetie but I think her shyness got the best of her. I started to walk towards the supermarket. They might have clothes there! Or tons of great food! I was so excited, I ran to the door and barged in. But I was suddenly depressed. I only saw counters that had stuff on top of them and a man hiding behind the counter looking at me with fear or confusement. A girl from the back barged in as well and a very beautiful lady. They probably heard me when I slammed the door. I looked behind me and saw the door was on the floor and not attatched to the door hinge. I paled slightly and laughed nervously. I didn't know my own strenth!

"Hehe. I can pay for the door." I said suckishly. Great way to make friends Claire. Break their door.

The girl with brown long hair came over to me and said, "You're new here right? I'm Karen. That's my mom, Sasha. My dad looking surprised and scared is named Jeff." Whew. They're not mad at the door.

"My name's Claire. Sorry about the door. . . I didn't mean too." I said. Then Sasha came behind of Karen.

"Don't worry about it. We've been trying to change that door for a long time. We just couldn't break it." Sasha said. Alright.

"My dad just wouldn't change it." Karen said. Then she said loudly over her shoulder, "YOU HEAR THAT DAD?! THE DOOR NEEDS TO BE REPLACED SO WE'LL HAVE TO GET A NEW ONE!" Karen yelled. I saw Jeff hang his head. I kinda felt sorry for him.

"So since you're new, you don't have much right?" Karen asked. I just nodded. She went to one of the counters and give me a green bag. I looked inside and saw some seeds.

"Um. . . seeds?" I remembered I was a farmer so I have to grow my own food. I realized my mistake and corrected my mistake.

"Oh! Sorry! Thanks very much! How much should I owe you?" I aksed. She said it was for free and gave me a bunch of chocolate. I love chocolate! Especially Chocolate Cake!

"I really want to thank you!" I said gratefully.

"It's fine. I'm not much of a chocolate person anyway." Karen said. I thanked her and gave her a big hug. I left to go to the hospital.

**Elli's POV**

"Stu! Come back here!" I called for him. He was running around the hospital! And he can't stop doing tricks on me either. He left the hospital and a girl came in. I never seen her before so maybe she's new here. She had blonde golden hair and she walked towards me. She looks like the new farmer that just came to Mineral Town!

"Hello. You must be the new farmer. My name's Elli. I'm the nurse in this hospital. And the doctor is in his office if you want to meet him." I said. Then I saw the door open and Stu went behind the new girl.

The girl smiled. "My name's Claire nice to meet you Elli." She said sweetly. I smiled and then did an annoyed face.

"Me too. Did you know a little boy is behind you?" I said annoyed and frustrated. Claire was surprised and then Stu came out from her. He had a pout and sad look on his face. "Aww, Elli! Why did you have to be all angry ay me?" He said innocently.

I grunted. "I was angry when you showed me that hideous bug!" I said angrily. "But I thought you like that bug." Stu said happily. " Don't you know I **hate** bugs?!" I was really mad at him for this. He turned to Claire and said to her,

"You understand don't you?" He asked. Claire had a confused look on her face. "Um. . . actually I don't understand. Why would you want to show her something she hates?" Claire asked. I smiled and think that Stu learned his lesson. He cried and he went out of the hospital in a hurry without looking back. Claire looked at me very confused.

"Don't worry about him. He usually thinks he's never wrong. He didn't actually like to be wrong at a time like this." Claire was still confused so I just told her,

"Maybe he'll stop playing pranks on me. So thanks. Welcome to Mineral Town. I hope you enjoy it here." I said. She nodded happily and she looked to where the doctor was. Her face and look of curiosity said it all. She left and gave me a chocolate bar. That was sweet. I really wish we can be close freinds.

**Claire's POV**

Elli was really nice, but to bad she has a really annoying brother. Karen was like a big sister to me. The sister I always wanted. I saw the doctor when I was in there too. Popuri was right. He was handsome. But I actually don't know his name! Elli just said doctor. Maybe I should ask next time. I went to the church and saw a cute guy with brown hair sitting lonely all by himself. A guy with closed eyes and blonde hair called me over.

"Claire, Claire!" He said in a hushed manner. I went over, not knowing what to expect though.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. It was a _little_ on the creepy side when he just called out my name.

" My name is Carter and do you see the boy over there?" He pointed at the little brunette cutie from before. I nodded. "He's new and he's really shy and I was wondering if you can be friends with him since you're very sociable. Just go over and talk to him alright?" He said in a big hurry and yet so quietly, I couldn't get what he was saying for half the time. He pushed me towards the cutie and then I started to talk to him.

"Hey! I'm Claire. What's your name?" I asked in the most nicest voice I could possibly make.

"You don't have to do this. . ." He said quietly. Not even daring to look at me. I huffed.

"Geez. You should be at least more friendly to people! Don't hide yourself! I really _REALLY _want to be friends with you!" I said. He was really surprised when I said that. I sighed. And in the corner of my eye, he was looking at me. When I looked back, he moved his head to the side not looking at me again.

"You can just relax. I'm not a crazy lunatic who's about to be hijacking something. So don't worry." I said. He seemed to smile and relax a bit. I even saw his face getting a bit red. I didn't know why though. Maybe it's a little stuffy in this church. I got up from my seat and Cliff was holding on to my hand. He blushed and let go. Holding a girls hand isn't something to be embarassed about.

"W-Will you be here tommorow?" he asked. Hmm. . . he's just opening up. I can't just ignore him after this. I nodded and left.

I met May and she was the sweetest thing ever! She was so cute! She even asked me to call me her big sister, since she doesn't have one and would like to adopt one! Of course I said okay! I met her granpa too. Old man Barley. But I thought it be mean so I'll call him Grandpa Barley from now on. I remet that Mayor and his son the officer named Harris. I didn't feel very welcome there so I just met an elderly lady named Ellen and her grandson, Stu. He also asked if he could call me his big sister as well! But he said he had one but he wanted another one because he thought I would be better than his original one. Kids love me I guess. I also met a couple of Duke and Manna and also Anna and Basil. Duke and Manna owned a winery and had grapevines everywhere! Anna and Basil were Mary's parents. They weren't as shy as Mary though. I went to sleep and thought about tommorow. I can't believe I'm living on a farm!

* * *

I'm trying to do my best on this. The summary of Mary's book, I just made it up. I was thinking of writing that as a story for a love story I had to do in class, but I thought it was too. . . tragic so I didn't. It's not dramaish or anything like that _now_. But you'll see in the next chapters. Please review! Thanks again Jen! Love Ya! -

-Kiminochi


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! This is dedicated to Summie! She's feeling a little down right now because something happened. Ann's being a little sneaky and playing matchmaker for Claire! Anyway, Please enjoy!

**SunshineGirlx3:** _**Glad you enjoyed it! Rick just loves chickens even including that demon chicken. You'll see alot of matchmaking in this chapter! So enjoy! Love Ya! ;)**_

**DiaDiamond95:_Thanks! I like it when people favorite my stories! It makes me feel happy! Thanks very much! When are you going to update your story?_**

**SummerxxBabyx3:** **_Your welcome! But I think I didn't do anything special though. But I'm glad you cheered up even for a little bit! I hope Socks is alive though! :(_**

**iChocoLove:_ I do. Sorry about that! I'm such a drama girl!! XP_**

**XxXTwilight-SinXxX:** **_Rick is a strange person. He likes to be called The Chicken Man of Mineral Town! It can't get any weirder than that. :P_**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Ann is a really pushy person! She went into my house when I was going to eat breakfast, and she dragged me to the inn in her room! I'm really hungry right now.

"I just want you to say some letters when you go on your great will of service today. Consider this as a eye doctor appointment. It's pretty easy." Ann said. I didn't get what she was saying. Why does she want me to say a bunch of letters during my 'great will of service?' Something is definately going on. But I'm just too hungry to find out.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked full of curiosity. Then suddenly Ann's eyes had little glints in her eyes ewhen she started to face me.

"Oh. . . just trying to see if you have 20/20 vision. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Ann said. Wrong, tons of things wrong with that idea. But I'm too hungry to defend my answer.

We went down stairs and I saw Gray down there doing nothing but look at the floor. Ann went behind the counter and then ducked and hid. What was she doing? She popped up so mysteriously and told me to sit in the chair that was in front of Gray. Ann was being a bit weird. She mouthed to me, '_Say hi!'_ then I did.

"Hey Gray." I said simply. It got his attention and he looked at me. Then she mouthed, '_Ask what he's doing!' _I decided to follow Ann's instructions.

"What are you doing here?" I said happily. That's a lame question Ann. . .

"Nothing." He replied only that and he looked away. Way to go Ann. '_Get his attention!'_ Ann mouthed then she started doing things behind that counter. I don't know what she's doing but she better not do something suspicious.

"So Gray, do you plan on. . .on making big money with your job?" I asked. Great. Why am I talking about money? I don't really care for much like that.

"No. Not really." Gray replied. Man with little words. I see.

"So do you plan on being a great blacksmith?" I asked. I expect a full explanation out of him!

"Maybe." He said. So much for expecting a full explanation out of him. I have to think of another idea before he looks away again!

'So! Do you plan on marrying somebody?" I asked. I think I'm going to scare him off now. I sighed unconciously.

He blushed in a pinkish color and looked away. Geez! Not what I was aiming for! "Sorry! You don't have to answer! You looked kind of lonely and I just wanted to talk to you! I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable about it!" I said frantically. I must have looked like an idiot because Gray was looking at me weirdly and I could see Ann trying to conceal all her little giggles. I sighed again and I could see Ann was done. I didn't know what she was doing, but if I did this right, She might not make me do this again.

Ann showed me letters and numbers?!

She held up a U, R, A, Q, T. WHAT IS SHE DOING? I decided to say them anyway. (**A/N! Try saying the letters slowly. It says a phrase.)**

"U-R-A-Q-T." I said to Gray. He blushed in a great red color and looked away. I got confused and looked at Ann who was trying not to laugh. What could be so embarassing or funny about letters?

"Do you really think so?" He asked. I looked at Ann who held up a card that said the letter C.

"C." I said. I looked at Ann who had two thumbs up.

"Now you're speaking in Spanish." He stated. Ann held up another C.

"C." I said. I don't know what I was doing. He blushed. Then Ann put alot of numbers for me to read. Y, R, U, A, Q, T, ?. I guess It was a question.

"Y-R-U-A-Q-T?" I asked. He looked away. Ann tried not to laugh, but I still don't get the joke she's trying to pull on me.

"I don't think I am one." Gray muttered. Ann held up R and 2.

"R-2" I said. I'm a little tired of this already but I tried to keep up with this conversation.

"Not really." He said. Ann held up the letter Y and ?. Another question I guess.

"Y?" I asked.

"Well, you can't be considered that when you're 18." He said. So he's 18? Ann held up B, 4 and ?

"B-4?" I asked. Gray nodded embarassingly.

"Yeah probably." He said. Ann held up G2G and P.

"Got 2 go P." I said and Gray asked me another question.

"You're acting a bit weird, are you okay?" Gray asked but you can't hear any concern in that tone of his voice. Then Ann held up O and K.

"O-K!" I said and ran into the Kitchen. To tell Ann I'm done with this! I went inside and Ann was not far behind. I looked at her and put my hands on my hips. I'm really confused why she's still making me do this.

"Ann! What are you trying to make me do? Is this some elaborate scheme?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled a regular smile. " No! Not at all! I wanted to see if you got 20/20 vision! You do! Now let's get out of here!" She said and dragged me out of the kitchen. I was still hungry. "Say goodbye to Gray!" Ann said smirking at me. I she trying to set me up with him or something? I said goodbye to him and then we both left in a rush. But I could see Gray was looking anywhere but me. Does he hate me now?

**Ann's POV**

Thank Goodness that Claire didn't notice that what I was trying to do! My plan worked perfectly! But I could see she was a little bit on the pissed side as far as I can tell. Phase 1 complete! On to the 2nd Phase! I have to see if she can act her way in this! Or out. . . either way is perfect. I just need her acting skills.

"So! We'll be going to the church! To go pray and all that crap." I said. Claire, was still confused like before.

"Why are we going to the church? To pray? I'm not much of the praying type." Claire admitted. I wasn't the praying type either! But god had already chosen me to be this way. Now I will never respect god. My plan is in motion! "We'll pray! No matter how boring or dull it is! The next cutie for you shall surely be the cutie we prayed for!" I said and dragged her to the church.

"What do you mean by the next cutie for me?" Claire asked. I sighed and made that question unanswered. I went in first and saw Cliff! Perfect!

"Hey Claire! Did you meet Cliff?!" I asked. I hope she did so we won't have to do any introductions. She nodded. I smiled and we went to Cliff but I hid under the row behind them. Then I sneakily went to Claire's side and whispered in her ear. She gave me a confused look but I just told her to do it. She did it anyway! She started to talk to him and BAM! She started falling asleep on his shoulder! Then as a side request, she actually started holding on to his arm during her sleep and started cuddling it as well! Carter was very pleased! I am so happy! And so proud!

I thought it gone long enough so I started to clear my throat and cough horribly. Claire woke up in a fright. Poor Cliff was blushing since a girl wouldn't have held on to him or have been that close before.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know that I was asleep! I'm sorry if I made you worry!" Claire said in her most possible innocent voice. Dang! She remembered her lines! Her eyes got glassy and she looked somewhere else to hide her embarassment! I taught her good! I quickly made a snap and a quick clap. She noticed that and she started holding onto her chest. Gasping for air. Cliff was worried and held on to Claire! It's working!

"Claire! What's the matter?" Cliff asked frantically. Claire started coughing.

"You made me embarassed. . . and I didn't want to feel that way. You made me stressed and. . .and. . .it makes my chest hurt!" Claire said innocently holding onto her chest longer.

"I'm sorry! Is there something I can do?!" Cliff said frantically. Claire shook her head.

"You big meanie! Why did you have to do this?" Claire said as cute and soft as she could.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Cliff said freaking out. Claire started panting.

"You're not nice!. . .I don't like you. . ." Claire said. Cutely. I like her acting. Very nice.

Cliff started to stammer. Haha! He's speechless! I like where this is going! Then he started to get closer to Claire. WAIT! THAT IS **NOT** ON THE SCRIPT. Trying to not furthur damage Claire reputation, I grabbed Claire out of Cliff's arms. "She's going to the hospital with me!" I said. Then we ran out of the room. I winked to Carter and he got the message. Cliff was really confused and Claire was really relieved.

"I thought he was actually about to kiss me." Claire said sighing in relief. I sighed in relief too. I was going to get blamed if she was actually kissed by Cliff. "Great acting! **_Loved_** it! You act all innocent like! I'm proud! We shall go to the hospital like I said before!" I said happily.

"W-wait! Hospitals?! You mean I still have to do more?!" Claire said frantically. I nodded joyfully. This wasn't over yet! "We're not even halfway done!" I said happily. We went to the hospital and I can tell Claire was sulking from behind. Phase 2 complete. Phase 3 dead ahead!

**Claire's POV**

**WHAT?!** Not even **_HALFWAY_** DONE?! She must be joking me. After what happened in the church, I don't think I should do any more of Ann's plans. I tried to tell her but she always kept ignoring me! I don't think I can take much more of this. I mean, I didn't EVEN have any lunch! or breakfast. . . So I'm completely starved. When we went in, the doctor was really happy to see me okay and asked me for a request. What would a doctor want with me?

"Claire! I'm so glad to see you. I need you to do a very great favor for me" The doctor said happily. I tried to force a smile. I looked to Ann if she was with me but she decided to run off and speak with Elli. I sighed and decided to do the doctor the favor. It couldn't kill me right?

"So, what's the favor?" I asked. This can't get any more worse.

"I got some medicine from a town not too far from here and I was wondering if you could try it. It really helps you recover your strenth nad maximizes ten fold!" The doctor said so eagerly.

"Sure. I'll do it." I didn't actually pay attention to what he said but I guess that it won't actually kill me. He gave me a black bottle and told me to drink it. I decided to take in a few mouthfuls of it and it was really BAD!

"It tastes a little bad but you can barely taste the badness in it." The doctor said. Are you kidding?! I started to get a little woozy and I felt that I probably fell on the floor and fainted.

**Normal POV**

"Hey what happened to Claire, Doctor?!" Ann asked seeing Claire faint and with a bottle grasped in her hand.

"It looks like you made her drunk and she just passed out! Did you give her wine?!" Ann asked angrily. Doctor shook his head. He kneeled down and called to Claire.

"Claire! Wake up! Are you okay?! Elli! Help me out here!" Doctor yelled to Elli. Instead, Ann wanted to do it so Elli could do Ann's favor. "Doctor! What did you do?" Elli asked very concerned. They put Claire on the bed and Doctor examined her. "I just gave her medicine I got in town before." Doctor answered. Elli gasped.

"What's wrong Elli?" Doctor asked. Elli bit her lip. "That wasn't medicine! That was actual wine! Combined WITH the medicine!" Elli said really worried. "What?!" The doctor yelled. Ann went over angrily to the Doctor. "Are you crazy?! That's dangerous! Fix her now!!" Ann said worried and angry at the same tiime. "Right. I'll work on her now." Doctor said.

-10 minutes later. . .

"Thi is taking way too long! Wake up Claire!" Ann yelled unpatiently. She went over to Claire. The doctor went over to them. Claire still didn't wake up. Ann sighed. Then she started thinking or something. The doctor was still checking up on Claire. Ann had an idea and decided to use it.

"Claire! Someone really hot wants to meet you!" Ann said loudly. Claire shot up and her forehead hit the doctor's forehead. Claire held her forehead. "Owwie. Ann! What happened?!" Claire said. The doctor didn't even wince but you could see that he had his forehead hurt alot.

**Ann's POV**

All we need is to go _there_ and we did everything we could to make this complete! I smiled at my plan at work. "Alright! Let's go! No time to waste here!" I said happily and dragged her out while I thanked Elli and winked at her and I think she got the message and winked back.

I started to drag her to the Chicken Farm. But first! A little gressing up and make up wouldn't hurt! So I dragged her to my inn room and pulled out every make up kit I own! But since I remembered I didn't have any make up kits, I went to Karen's if she could help me out.

"Why do you want me to do?" Claire asked me. I couldn't help but laugh about what I was going to say next. "Flirt with Rick." I said and I kept on laughing like heck! I just couldn't stop myself! Claire and Rick?! Ahaha! They'll end up together?! Yeah right! I'm laughing what their babies would look like! Their babies will be chicken lovers! I could tell Claire didn't really like the idea but this is real important!

We went to the Supermarket and told Karen our favor. Well, my favor. . .

"You want a makeover then?!" Karen asked really surprised. I got angry!

"NOT ME!! I meant Claire!" I said and sighed. Karen had an understanding look on her face while Claire was really not pleased.

"Alright. I'll do it because it's Claire. But you don't want one right?" Karen asked. I grunted in frustration.

"YES! I **DON'T** want one!" I said tiredly. She nodded as if she understood me and she started to get Claire dressed and all pretty in 20 minutes. I wonder if that's enough time to look like a gorgeous bitch.

**Karen POV**

Ann gives me one heck of a time and I don't really like her that much. She pisses me off. But this makeover is for Claire so I can handle that. Claire has a pretty face. Too bad we have to change that.

Then next my favorite part. I took her hair forcefully and clipped it to a bun. My strength was so strong, that Claire had to go a big shriek that almost shattered my ears.

"Oww! Why did you do that?" She asked very angrily.

"I have to get your hair out of the way so when I do your make up, it won't get on your hair." I explained

I first started to grab mascara and dabbed alot so she look like she has very fluffy and nice eyelashes. Then I added pink blush and a little bit of white powder to make it look like she has even more softer skin. I put a little more pink blush to have that little cute girl blushing effect. Next. I put a pinkish cherry blossom color on her lips. I decided to resculpt her hair and make it more nicer.

I grabbed the curling iron. I only made her hair in nice even curls but it wasn't too curly. I added some harmless hairspray so it would last. Next, I put on a black headband to seperate her bangs and her hair. Since we're done with that, On to wardrobe! I quickly told Claire to dress in this specific outfit.

"Don't worry! Guy will LOVE it!" I said encouragingly. She heistated for a minute and started undressing in a different room. After a few minutes went by, She came out looking so gorgeous!!

She wore a long sleeved white blouse that really was soft and easy to move in. She had a black kind of buttoned black vest that really brings out her chest. She only wore a black mini skirt because she refused to wear anything else but a mini skirt. I let her borrow some black knee length socks and knee length boots. We were outside and I already showed her to Ann.

"Wow. . . Looks. . . different. And I meant that it the baddest way possible." Ann said. I glared at her and looked at Claire

"How do you feel?" I said proudly. And Boy, she did speak the truth.

"It feels like some ton of pounds are stuck on my face. This hair always gets in my face and it feels so stiff! And these boots are so hard to walk in because of the high heels! I love the clothes but I feel slutty." Claire whined. I twitched.

"You know those are my clothes." I said darkly. Claire was sweatdropping and started to get nervous while Ann started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh! Sorry! Not like that! I feel slutty in this! It doesn't mean _you're_ slutty in them!" Claire said. I twitched more while Ann was laughing. She got up of the chair and went over to Claire.

"Ahaha! Whew, that was a great laugh. At least we know she looks drop dead gorgeous in guys eyes though. That's enough." Ann said. I sighed but at least made someone gorgeous in a matter of minutes. Even though it actually made them feel slutty.

**Claire's POV**

"Flirt with Rick?! Are you seriously on mental crackness or something?!" I said angrily. I don't want to flirt with a guy who only thinks about chickens!

"I'm not kidding! I need you to do this! We checked if you have 20/20 vision, see if you can act, see if you're a heavy sleeper or not, and now we have to see your flirt skills!" Ann said. I sighed. This won't be good for the reputation I'm holding.

We went to the poultry farm and I went in first with Ann trailing behind me. I sulkly went inside. I saw Rick drop his mouth and Popuri looked at me and gasped.

"Claire! You look so pretty! What are you doing here? I know you're not here to see my _dumb_ brother. . ." Popuri whispered the last part to me.

"Popuri! I can hear you!" Rick said angrily. Popuri huffed.

"**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I KNOW YOU'RE NOT HERE TO SEE MY _DUMB_ BROTHER**. . . " Popuri said loudly. I had to try to hide a giggle.

"Popuri! Stop doing that!" Rick said angrily. Jeez. He's so mad at Popuri for everything.

"Doing what?" Popuri asked annoyed.

"That! You keep on embarassing me when it's not needed or wanted!" Rick said. Popuri grinned mischeiviously.

"Oh! I get it. . . It's because Claire's here." Popuri said tauntingly. **_Say what?_**

"You're wrong! Why are you bullying me when it comes to these things?You always do this to me." Rick asked madly.

"_You always do this to me._" Popuri mimicked him. That was a pretty good imitation.

"You always do this to me too! But more annoying than me! You spy on all my dates and you even read my diary everyday!" Pouri said angrily. He does that?! I have a brother to but he always checks up on me. Not spy. . . only sometimes. And he'd only read my journal on the weekends. But all the time? He must have no life.

"I can't stand you!" Rick yelled to her.

"I can't stand you either! Apparantly all the chicken you love are so dear to you, you can't even think straight because of it!" Popuri yelled. That's true. . .

"Well it's our job! What else are we supposed to do?!" Rick questioned angrily.

"I don't know! Raise a family?! Haven't you ever thought of that?!" Popuri asked angrily. I don't like where this is going.

"Hey, you know what? We gotta go. . . so if you don't mind, I'm going to leave. NOW!" I said and tried to run away as fast as I could but Popuri grabbed on to my arm. Oh no. . .

"Why can't you be like Claire or any other regular person in Mineral Town?!" Popuri asked. Ow. Harsh.

"Why can't I be normal in your eyes?!" Rick said.

"Can't you be a little more caring or sensitive about things?!" Popuri asked.

**Ann's POV**

The argument is taking too long. Oh well then! No flirting time then! I hurried and grabbed Claire and dragged her to the Inn! Time for the big opening night! It took a few hours to get the inn ready and Claire was already dressed so no need to take any longer! I was so excited!

"Hey Claire!" I said in a singsong voice.

"What?" Claire mimicked me in that same song voice but sounded annoyed than happy.

"You're going to become famous!" I said happily. I covered my mouth and stayed quiet. I probably said too much.

"What do you mean I'm going to be famous?" Claire said suspiciously. I laughed a bit nervously and smiled to her.

"Just a joke, just a joke. . ." I said. Hope she doesn't actually find out what I'm planning.

Claire looked at me suspiciously and then went to the restroom. As she quickly went out, I plooped on my bed and let out a big sigh and a big relief went over me.

**Normal POV**

Mayor Thomas has announced the first annual movie night has begun in the inn at exactly 8pm tonight. Everyone got dressed up for this event. It was actually Ann's idea to make the first annual movie night of all time! Everyone is invited. Everyone didn't know what the occasion was before but since the mayor said it was important, they all agreed to come.

Gray and Cliff both went up to Claire. They both said the same thing. "Hey, can I sit with you?" they both asked. Claire sweatdropped. Gray and Cliff looked at eachother. Gray gave a glare while Cliff looked anywhere else but at him. Claire sweatdropped more and then said, "Don't worry! Both of you can sit beside me!" Claire said. Cliff went to her right while Gray went to her left. Both of them weren't speaking to eachother. "Ahaha. . ." Claire laughed nervously.

"People of Mineral Town! As I am your mayor, I have announced the holiday, movie night to be started at Spring 10th! Give a round of applause for Ann who made the footage and started this today!" The mayor announced.

Everyone gave a roar of applause. Ann went up stage feeling really proud of herself. Claire smiled to see her friend upstage. And then joined in with the clapping. Ann waved. She grabbed the microphone. "Thanks everybody! I have to thank myself becasue it was my genius plan. Claire for being my main actor! And My dad, Carter, Elli and Lillia for videotaping the it for me!" Ann said happily.

Claire was speechless. 'I was her what?!' Claire thought. They showed the fottage and Ann sat on the big seat next to the screen. It was really familiar to Claire. Too familiar. . .

_"U-R-A-Q-T." Claire said._

_"Do you really think so?" Gray asked._

_"C!" Claire said._

_"Now you're speaking in Spanish." Gray pointed out._

_"C!" Claire said _

_"Y-R-U-A-Q-T?" Claire asked_

_"I don't think I am one." Gray said embarassingly_

_"R-2" Claire simply said_

_"Not really." Gray told her_

_"Y?" Claire asked._

_"Well, you can't be considered that when you're 18." Gray admitted_

_"B-4?" Claire questioned_

_"Yeah probably."Gray said._

_"Got 2 go P." Claire said simply_

_"You're acting a bit weird, are you okay?"Gray asked weirdly._

_"O-K!" Claire exclaimed_.

"This movie is called Teenage Chatroom! Main actors are Gray and Claire! Give them a big clap! CLAP! CLAP! Thank my dad for filming it too! High quality!" Ann exclaimed. People started laughing at the movie for it's simplness and it's childness of the actual online chatroom. Claire and Gray looked at eachother. They gave sorry looks and sighed.

"On to the next movie! Enjoy. . ." Ann yelled out and the movie started again. Claire recognized it. 'Oh god. . .' Claire thought.

_Claire started falling asleep on Cliff's shoulder. Then Claire started holding on to his arm during her sleep and started cuddling it as well._

_Ann in the background, started coughing and started to cough horribly. Claire woke up in a fright while Cliff was too busy blushing._

_"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know that I was asleep! I'm sorry if I made you worry!" Claire said in her most possible innocent voice. Her eyes got glassy and she looked somewhere else to hide her embarassment! Then in the background again, there was a clap and a snap. Then Claire started holding onto her chest. Gasping for air. Cliff was worried and held on to her for dear life. _

_"Claire! What's the matter?" Cliff asked frantically. Claire started coughing._

_"You made me embarassed. . . and I didn't want to feel that way. You made me stressed and. . .and. . .it makes my chest hurt!" Claire said innocently holding onto her chest longer._

_"I'm sorry! Is there something I can do?!" Cliff said frantically. Claire shook her head._

_"You big meanie! Why did you have to do this?" Claire said as cute and soft as she could._

_"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Cliff said freaking out. Claire started panting._

_"You're not nice!. . .I don't like you. . ." Claire said. Cutely. _

_Then he started to get closer to Claire. Then out of nowhere, Ann was seen grabbing Claire out of Cliff's arms. "She's going to the hospital with me!" Ann said. Then we ran out of the room. Leaving Cliff shocked and dissapointed._

"Hahaha! This movie's called, Child's Play! Starring Cliff, Claire, and Special guest me! Thank Carter for the videotaping!" Ann yelled. People started to laugh at how childish and innocent Claire was acting out to be. Didn't stop them from giggling. Claire looked at Cliff. Cliff looked away blushing while Claire sighed.

"Next movie. . . Coming up!" Ann yelled. It started and Claire started to groan and put her face in her hands.

_Claire! I'm so glad to see you. I need you to do a very great favor for me" The doctor said happily. Claire smiled. She looked to Ann sighed and decided to do the doctor the favor. _

_"So, what's the favor?" Claire asked._

_"I got some medicine from a town not too far from here and I was wondering if you could try it. It really helps you recover your strenth nad maximizes ten fold!" The doctor said so eagerly._

_"Sure. I'll do it." Claire simply said and chugged most of the bottle._

_"It tastes a little bad but you can barely taste the badness in it." The doctor said. Claire started to lose conciousness and fainted on the floor._

_"Hey what happened to Claire, Doctor?!" Ann asked seeing Claire faint and with a bottle grasped in her hand._

_"It looks like you made her drunk and she just passed out! Did you give her wine?!" Ann asked angrily. Doctor shook his head. He kneeled down and called to Claire._

_"Claire! Wake up! Are you okay?! Elli! Help me out here!" Doctor yelled to Elli. Instead, Ann wanted to do it so Elli could do Ann's favor. "Doctor! What did you do?" Elli asked very concerned. They put Claire on the bed and Doctor examined her. "I just gave her medicine I got in town before." Doctor answered. Elli gasped._

_"What's wrong Elli?" Doctor asked. Elli bit her lip. "That wasn't medicine! That was actual wine! Combined WITH the medicine!" Elli said really worried. "What?!" The doctor yelled. Ann went over angrily to the Doctor. "Are you crazy?! That's dangerous! Fix her now!!" Ann said worried and angry at the same tiime. "Right. I'll work on her now." Doctor said._

_-10_ _minutes later. . ._

_"Thi is taking way too long! Wake up Claire!" Ann yelled unpatiently. She went over to Claire. The doctor went over to them. Claire still didn't wake up. Ann sighed. Then she started thinking or something. The doctor was still checking up on Claire. Ann had an idea and decided to use it._

_"Claire! Someone really hot wants to meet you!" Ann said loudly. Claire shot up and her forehead hit the doctor's forehead. Claire held her forehead. "Owwie. Ann! What happened?!" Claire said. The doctor didn't even wince but you could see that he had his forehead hurt alot._

"Not the best movie, since I actually didn't plan on Claire to faint. But this is called, My Hottie Alarm Clock! featuring, Claire, Doctor! who's name I don't recall, Elli, and me again! Thank Elli for her videotaping! You go Elli!" Ann yelled to the mirophone. People laughed but not as much as the two before. Claire sighed. 'This is the longest night I ever had.' Claire thought.

"On to the last movie! Enjoy it while you can!" Ann yelled. Claire looked up and she saw she was at the Supermarket. Ann noticed it too. 'Oops! Wrong footage.'

_"You want a makeover then?!" Karen asked really surprised. Ann got angry._

_"NOT ME!! I meant Claire!" Ann said and sighed. Karen had an understanding look on her face while Claire was really not pleased._

_"Alright. I'll do it because it's Claire. But you don't want one right?" Karen asked. Ann grunted in frustration._

_"YES! I **DON'T** want one!"Ann said tiredly. She nodded as if she understood._

_Karen took her hair forcefully and clipped it to a bun. Her strength was so strong, that Claire had to go a big shriek that almost shattered Karen's ears._

_"Oww! Why did you do that?" She asked very angrily._

_"I have to get your hair out of the way so when I do your make up, it won't get on your hair." She explained_

_She first started to grab mascara and dabbed alot so she look like she has very fluffy and nice eyelashes. Then she added pink blush and a little bit of white powder to make it look like she has even more softer skin. She put a little more pink blush to have that little cute girl blushing effect. Next. She put a pinkish cherry blossom color on her lips. She decided to resculpt her hair and make it more nicer._

_Karen grabbed the curling iron. Then only made her hair in nice even curls but it wasn't too curly. She added some harmless hairspray so it would last. Next, Karen put on a black headband to seperate her bangs and her hair. Since we're done with that, On to wardrobe! Karen quickly told Claire to dress in this specific outfit._

_"Don't worry! Guy will LOVE it!" Karen said encouragingly. She heistated for a minute and started undressing in a different room. After a few minutes went by, She came out._

_She wore a long sleeved white blouse that really was soft and easy to move in. She had a black kind of buttoned black vest that really brings out her chest. She only wore a black mini skirt. She wore black knee length socks and knee length boots. We were outside and Karen already showed her to Ann._

_"Wow. . . Looks. . . different. And I meant that it the baddest way possible." Ann said. Karen glared at her and looked at Claire_

_"How do you feel?" Karen said proudly._

_"It feels like some ton of pounds are stuck on my face. This hair always gets in my face and it feels so stiff! And these boots are so hard to walk in because of the high heels! I love the clothes but I feel slutty." Claire whined. Karen twitched._

_"You know those are my clothes." Karen said darkly. Claire was sweatdropping and started to get nervous while Ann started to laugh hysterically._

_"Oh! Sorry! Not like that! I feel slutty in this! It doesn't mean you're slutty in them!" Claire said. Karen twitched more while Ann was laughing. She got up of the chair and went over to Claire._

_"Ahaha! Whew, that was a great laugh. At least we know she looks drop dead gorgeous in guys eyes though. That's enough." Ann said. Karen sighed._

"Oops! Wrong footage, ladies and gentlemen! But we can't find the last one so this'll have to do! It's called. . .um. . .My Day As A Bitch! Cast was Claire, Karen and me again! Um. . . no one actually recorded so I guess it recorded by itself!" Ann said. People kept laughing hysterically and didn't stop laughing. Claire had to laugh too. Reliving it was pretty funny. Movie night ended and Claire went to Ann after this.

"Ann! Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?!" Claire said angrily.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! And I finally get to see which choice to make now!" Ann said happily.

"What choice?" Claire asked confused.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, everyone but you and me had to pick the best movie they liked and now I can pick the best person!" Ann exclaimed. 'To matchmake with you.' Ann added in her head.

"Alright, which had the most?" Claire asked.

."Teenage Chatroom, Child's Play, My Hottie Alarm Clock, Teenage Chatroom, Tennage Chatroom, Child's Play, My Day As A Bitch, My Day As A Bitch, My Day As A Bitch, My Day As A Bitch, My Day As A Bitch again. . ., another My Day As A Bitch, even another. . .' Ann said on and on, While Claire started to sweatdrop.

-15 minutes later.

"Okay! Got it! I did the votes! Teenage Chatroom 3, Child's Play 2, My Hottie Alarm Clock 1, and My Day As A Bitch is 24. My Day As A Bitch is the winner! But that won't help." Ann sulked.

Claire went home after that and lied on her bed. 'That was actually fun. . . Ann is reall fun. I almost thought she was playing matchmaker. But it was just movie night. . . I'm glad I was wrong.' Claire thought then went to sleep.

* * *

Hi! I had a tough time writing this because I was thinking about making another one shot about Claire and Gray again. So I was thinking alot. I promised I would have put this up yesterday but I forgot to finish it though! I was somewhere else cooking up some meat. Anyway, please review! I'd love one please! You'll see the third chapter soon but not real soon so look forward to that okay? Bye Bye! ;D

-Kiminochi


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back with chapter 3! I dedicate this chapter to Jen! AKA, SunShineGirlx3. She really cheered me up and she kept dedicating me in her other stories. I just had to repay her. She's a real great friend to me! Um. . . no more other comments on this chapter, just. . . Enjoy! Oh yeah! And please vote in my new poll! Please **VOTE**!

**Jen:****_ You didn't need to slap yourself! You don't know what Ann might think! She'll do something that might surprise everyone! Even though I did dedicate this to you, you might not like this chapter afterwards or maybe you will! You'll see what I mean later! Love Ya! ;D_**

**Summie: _Glad you liked it! Ann is very tricky and smart! You'll enjoy her next schemes. I bet on it! ;)_**

**Nicole:_ I didn't actually do anything, but I'm glad she's better. Thanks! Most people never thought about movie night yet! I'm glad you liked it! ;P_**

****

**Dia: _Yeah, She's a real brilliant mastermind! But aren't you glad she is though?_**

**XxXTwilight-SinXxX:** _**Yep! She's pretty slow. But I do hope you like her kind of character.**_

**iChocoLove:_ Thanks! She's real smart with these matchmaking plans. You'll see more later! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I was at the hotsprings near the goddess pond. I was naked and my towel was next to me. Beinga farmer is hard work! It's already tough being a girl anyway! So taking a break isn't that bad. I put my hair up in a bun so the water wouldn't wet it and I went down and down until the water was under my nose. I stayed like this for 5 minutes. Nothing was about to ruin my soaking relaxing bath! But I thought that I would be so totally wrong when I heard a twig snap and I thought I saw a shadow come near me!

I quickly held my breath and went underwater. The sensation was buring my eyes so I did my best to close my eyes tightly and held my breath as long as I could until that pervert went away. I waited and waited until I couldn't take it anymore and slowly popped up so they wouldn't actually see what they might have came here for. I quickly covered my chest but stayed very low.

I peeked over and saw that no one was there. I looked over at the goddess pond and no one was there either. I still stayed low and looked at the entrance at the hotsprings. Someone was DEFINITELY THERE! I still kept low and watched what they were gonna do. But Crap! It was so dark I couldn't see! I **had** to get a soak in the middle of the night knowing a little pervert in the mist would get a sneak peak! How could I be so clueless at a time like this!?

I took a look around so I could you it to whack that person and start knocking it out. I saw a twig that was okay for me to use but it was too far away. If I was too slow, the pervert might see me. If I'm too fast, he might hear the rushing water and know I'm here! I took my chances and did it real quick grab the person must have known I was there and it came towards me. I got my stick ready and shouted,

"Don't come any closer! I have a weapon!" I quickly did a few hits to the guy but I heard a voice full of fear and was. . .apologizing? And amazingly it was a guy's voice!

"Um! I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was here!! Please forgive me Miss!" A guy's voice said. It was oddly familiar! Even though it was real dark I could see the edges of their face in the moonlight. I peeked and saw their face. My eyes opened widely and blushed in embarassment. I can't believe I hit him with a stick! Him out of all people!

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This can't be good. I **JUST** made friends with the guy and now I'll scare him away! He was still being quiet. Which was not what I expected he'd do.

"Cliff! What are you doing here?!" I said again demandingly. He blushed and looked away.

"I come here to take a soak. To relax myself at night. It all calm at night." Cliff explained still looking the other way.

"Well, don't sneak up on people! It scares the heck out of them!" I said scolding at him.

I took my towel but I felt nothing. . .I panicked. Where was it?! I put it right there! Looking at the edge. . .Oh. I probably knocked it off when I tried to get that stick. I slapped my forehead and looked at my dirty clothes. They were all covered in muck! So I couldn't wear that. But I remembered I didn't even bring any clothes at all!! I scolded myself for letting this happen and I said in a sweet innocent voice to Cliff,

"Um. . .Cliff? Can you get me my towel? From the floor? I'm a little, not dressed. . ." I said. I sighed lightly so he couldn't hear how angry I am right now. Cliff did what he was told and he picked up my towel from the floor and gave it to me looking the other way.

I quickly put the towel on and jumped out. **Bad mistake**. I ended up tripping and I hurt my ankle real bad. I tried walking on it but it still hurt! I almost fell but luckly Cliff caught me. Thankfully he caught me before I fell. I looked up and smiled with gratitude. Then for some reason, he turned bright red, looked the other way and let go of me! I fell on the cold ground and I could only get up using my hands and I looked at him, not with gratitude but angry and confused.

"What happened?! Why did you let go of me all of a sudden?" I asked. He pulled me up and I put my wait into my other leg and tried to stand up.

"Sorry about that. I kinda have a weak grip I guess." Cliff said to me. My eyes softened. He didn't argue with me. I couldn't take it anymore and put all my wait on him. He staggered a bit and looked at me confused. I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. He started stammering.

"W-w-what's the matter?" He asked me. I winced when I tried to touch the ground with my broken ankle.

"Can you help me get to my house? I can't walk witha broken ankle." I said. He stammered again but he finally agreed.

He grabbed a hold of my waist and started to help me balance. Then he grabbed my other arm and put it over his neck. I tried to hop when he started walking but with one arm over his neck and my other hand was busy holding onto the towel, I was really unbalanced and I fell again on my butt. I winced at the pain and Cliff went to my side. I looked around.

"We're **still** at the Goddess Pond?! You mean we _barely_ moved an **INCH**?!" I shouted. Cliff smiled at me.

"Well, an inch is still something." Cliff said trying to make me feel better. But it wasn't working. I sighed heavily. I closed my eyes. I was really tired. Then I felt that I was off the ground. I opened my eyes to see Cliff carrying me.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him. He replied with such an honest yet suckish answer.

"I'm carrying you." Cliff said simply. I knew that already! But I didn't want to get his hopes down if I said that.

"Are you ok with that?" He asked me. I just nodded my head. I didn't even protest. Besides, this might speed things up a little. So he started walking out and headed to my house. I was still clutching my towel and my arms were around his neck. I tried to stay awake because we were so close to my house but I dazed off and fell asleep on his shoulder.

**Cliff's POV**

I thought it was okay to carry her bridal style. Afterall, she couldn't move and we were barely getting anywhere. She held on to her towel and held on to my neck as well at the same time. I just started walking to her house but I felt that she was pretty light but I couldn't help but stagger sometimes.

"Hey Claire, are you awake?" I asked. She looked up at me with her big bright blue eyes and nodded. I didn't say anything after that, but she did ask me something.

"Do you thing I'm heavy?" She asked. I shook my head without hesitation.

"No! You're pretty light! Don't worry about it." I said reassuringly. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"But you're wobbling." She pointed out. I stopped walking. I looked at her and said,

"I'm not wobbling anymore." She laid her head on my shoulder while I blushed. I could smell her hair from here. She slightly closed her eyes. It looked like she was about to sleep but she was actually narrowing her eyes at me. I gulped quietly and looked away.

"Well, if you're sure." She said and laid on my shoulder once again.

I started to walk again and felt my shoulder was getting a bit heavier. I peeked and saw she was asleep. I started to hurry and went in her house. It was pretty nice. A little more cozier than I imagined it be. Small table and two small chairs with it. A bookshelf and a pretty useable but old tv. Her bed was a little bit broken and messy but I think it's okay to sleep on. I put her slowly on her bed and then laid her there.

I was looking at her sleeping face for a long time. Her golden blonde hair, her big blue eyes that are right now closed, and her peaceful slepping expression. Then I figured out her arms were still around my neck! I slowly put my neck under her arms and put them down on the bed. I sighed happily. The suddenly, Claire started to move and the towel on her started to slide off, I freaked and grabbed her towel but I did it a bit too forcefully because it started to slide off more!

I looked around for any blankets. There was none. I tried my chances to quickly pull out the towel and drape it over her. I thought about it and I wasn't about to do it. I looked away and felt my face heat up. I decided to try and cover her with the towel without looking at her. I quickly closed my eyes and grabbed what I felt was the towel. But then I heard a scream at the doorway.

**Popuri's POV**

"PROTECT THE CHICKENS!" I heard my brother yell. I got off of my bed and went in my living room. It was Rick pacing around. I probably had bags under my eyes. It was proabably 2 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes groggily and stared angrily at my brother.

"Why are you so early in the morning yelling, 'PROTECT THE CHICKENS!' People think you're crazy enough." I said, whispering the last part.

"I heard wild dogs outside. I think it's after the chickens." He said. He probably didn't hear the last part.

"Should we get the net?" He asked. He OBVIOUSLY didn't hear that last part. I groaned and tried to stay awake.

"Sure, go get the net. I'll start going back to sleep." I said starting to head to my room. Rick stopped me. I face him my most maddest glare but it didn't have any effect on him. He looked at me seriously and strictly.

"Do you think Claire is trying to save her chickens as well?" Rick asked in a concerned voice. I would have probably tease him but right now, I don't feel like I wanna tease considering how early it was.

"Who in their right mind would wake up at 2 in the morning and freak out?" I asked.

"Should we help out?" Rick asked. I practically was fuming.

"Don't you hear what I'm saying?! I know you mean well, but try to get some sleep! Maybe it's all in your head." I said. Then right after I said that to Rick, I heard a loud barking noises and big growls. Rick smirked at me. "See? It was wild dogs." He said smartly. I glared at him. It was probably your stomach." I said. And right on cue, there were howls and more barks. I sighed in defeat.

"I hate it when you're right." I said. We both went outside and we looked for the wild dog. All of our chickens were all sleeping and alive.

"All of the chickens are sleeping, alive, and not chewed up to bits! And you said there was a wild dog?!" I said angrily. Bothering someone this late or this early, you can't help but be the one to blame.

Rick just started going towards Claire's house. Popuri came with hima dn they were at her door. Rick was about to open it when I slapped his hand.

"Are you crazy?! You're just going to go in without knocking?" I asked him. So I knocked the door but no answer. I knocked again but no foot steps. I knocked the third time and there was no noise or anything but I did hear a bit of noise inside. I took a peek in the crack and saw Claire and. . .and CLIFF?! What are they doing alone in the middle of the night?! I shooed my brother home and told him I'll tell Claire to save the chickens I went inside and the situation was even worse! I screamed.

Cliff had his eyes closed but he had them opened when I was screaming. He was grabbing on to Claire's arm! Good thing it wasn't somewhere else what I had in mind. Anyway, he looked at me with his big eyes. And I saw Claire's towel almost slipping off!! What did they do here?!

"What are you here for?! Are you two having some relationship thing you wanna do together and you just had to do it at night and now what I'm seeing is what you're doing?!" I yelled at Cliff. I could feel Cliff shaking.

"Now, it's not what you think! I was helping her get in bed." Cliff said. My eyes must have been bulging out. Helping her get in bed?!

"What?! Helping her get in bed?! What do you mean by that?!" I asked. Seriously, he can't lie. Cliff blushed hotly and shook his head ferociously.

"N-no-no! Not like that! I meant she was at the hotsprings naked and I helped her out!" Cliff said. I grew entirely shocked.

"Gah! What do you mean by 'helping her out'?! Pervert talk for saying, I went into the hotsprings too and joined her naked?!" I basically screamed at his face. He waved his hands frantically.

"You're mistaken!" Cliff said frantically trying to calm me down. But apparantly it wasn't working.

"What have I been mistaken for?!" I asked. Cliff was probably scared of me cause I could feel him trembling as well.

"I didn't try! Uh. . . It's not what it looks like!" Cliff said to me. I turned angry. Why can't Claire wake up already! She's part of this too! And on cue she woke up. I mouth hung open. Cliff saw me and asked me what's wrong. I could only grab Cliff and cover his eyes and ears. This is not gonna be pretty. I can tell you that.

**Normal POV**

Claire was stirring and was about to wake up. While Popuri and Cliff were near the door and Popuri had Cliff in her arms and had covered his eyes and ears. Popuri is freaking out on how Claire was going to react. Then Claire sat up which made the towel slide off a little. JUST a little. Then Claire rubbed her eyes groggily and got surprised when she saw Popuri.

'_This is it. . ._' Popuri thought.

Claire yawned and then finally said, "Good Morning. What are you doing here Popuri? And why are you holding Cliff like that?" Claire asked. Popuri gulped.

"Um. . .about that. . .uh. . .Have you done something to your hair? It looks shorter. . ." Popuri said nervously. Claire looked at her weirdly. Claire touched her hair.

"Um, that's because that demon chicken was on my head and your mom had to cut it. Didn't you remember?" Claire said. Popuri laughed nervously.

"Ahaha. Yeah. Totally forgot! Sorry!" Popuri said nervously. Claire looked at her.

"Soooooo, are your chickens alright? Cause I was here to talk to you about it!" Popuri said happily. '_Please let her buy it._' Popuri thought.

"I don't own any chickens." Claire said. "What?!" Popuri yelled. Then she added under her breath, "Stupid Rick. . ."

"Are you okay?' Claire asked. Popuri nodded.

"Yeah! I'll be okay if you don't look down!" Popuri said. She quickly covered her mouth. '_I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!_' Popuri scolded to herself. Claire was confused and looked down. Her eyes widened and her face caught on fire. She quickly grabbed the towel and drapped it over herself.

"W-what h-happened w-when I was asleep?!" Claire sputtered out. Popuri scratched her head nervously.

"Don't know much of the details but Cliff was with you the whole time." Popuri said. Claire face heated up.

"H-h-he w-was?!" Claire screamed. Popuri was trying to calm her down.

"That doesn't mean he slept with you or anything! Be reasonable about this!" Popuri yelled to her. Then she thought a moment. "Wait-that doesn't make sense. . ." Popuri muttered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Claire screamed on top of her lungs.

Everyone in Mineral Town, probably heard her scream and would wake up and be thinking, 'What the hell was that?'

-**Next Day**-

"Surely it can't all be that bad! I shielded his eyes away before he got a chance to see you!" Popuri reassured Claire. Claire looked at her discomfortably.

"Well you don't know that! You probably came 10 minutes after! He probably could've done something!" Claire said. Then she sighed. "My reputation here is over. We can't actually look at eachother now! You know how embarasssing it might be!" Claire said sighing again.

They both turned at a corner. "Um. I- well, he doesn't seem like he would avoid you! Wait- never mind what I said." Popuri corrected herself. "Do you have **anything** reassuring to say?" Claire asked.

"Erm. . .Well, people probably won't hear about it!" Popuri said happily. Claire didn't look convinced.

"Is there people in this town who gossip? That I know?" Claire asked. Popuri thought it through. She got it.

"Yep! You know Karen's mom, Sasha? She's with one of the gossip queens! And Anna! Mary's mom! Then lastly Manna! The winery owner's wife? I can ask all three of them! I'll get right on to it! In the mean time, go make up with Cliff! Don't you worry! Your secret's safe with me!" Popuri said happily and she ran off.

"What? By myself?!" Claire said to no one. She sighed heavily and messed up her hair. "This is sooooo not good." Claire also said to herself.

"You know talking to yourself can be a bad habit right?" A voice said behind Claire. Claire turned around.

"Oh! Gray! What are you doing here?" Claire asked. Gray looked at her confused like.

"I live at the inn. What are you doing here?" Gray asked. Claire thought for a moment. "Oh! I'm here for Cliff! Have you seen him?" Claire asked. Then Gray's face turned angry and full of jealousy.

"He's upstairs in our room. He's still probably sleeping. Try not to wake him up. I think he's sick." Gray grumbled. Claire wondered.

"How sick is he?" Claire asked worried. Gray pulled his hat down.

"Why would you care?" He asked a bit too angrily. Claire was confused how he got angry all of a sudden.

"He has a headache. And everything he hears is killing him. Don't know what happened specifically but that's his condition." Gray muttered. Claire sweatdropped.

"Ahaha. I wonder what happened. . ." Claire replied uneasily. Gray noticed this.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Gray asked. Claire shook her head.

"Oh, nothing! I'm gonna go see Cliff now! Thanks Gray!" Claire raced up the stairs leaving Gray alone. He pulled down his hat and he started walking.

**Claire's POV**

I went upstairs to go to Cliff's room and then someone pulled me from behind. Their grip was too strong for me to resist so I fell into their arms. It was probably a guy but it could be mistakenly a girls chest. I had to look up and I was surprised of what I saw.

"Gray? I thought you were going to work." I asked him. Gray still had me in his arms but he answered me.

"It's Thursday. The shop is closed on Thursday." Gray said to me.

"I see." I replied. I wonder why he came back to his room. I just realized he was still holding me.

'Hey Gray?" I asked. He looked at me. And asked me what was the matter. He didn't notice it yet?

"Could you let go?" I asked. He did but I think I saw a hint of dissapointment for some reason. Did I make him feel embarassed?

"Are you okay?! I'm sorry I embarassed you! Or something. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable around me!" I explained to him. Gray had a bit of a confused expression. I probablt didn't make sense. But then he answered back!

"No, I. . .wasn't embarassed. But anyway, what are you doing?" Gray asked me. I thought he was kidding me.

"Didn't I tell you before? I was going to go visit Cliff! Did you forget?" I asked. He blushed just the tiniest bit and pulled down his hat. I looked at him curiously.

"You should dump that raggy hat. You look much cuter without it you know." I told him. Then he started pulling down the hat more.

"You know it's a compliment." I told him. He just looked away. Then Ann smacked open the door and went to my way and grabbed onto my hand. I don't know why but then she practically dragged me into her room and closed the door shut. "Sorry Gray! I need her for something! But you stay out there! Don't move! Claire's going to come out in a minute!" Ann yelled to the door. There was no reply but there was no movement. So he would have probably heard and didn't even move.

Ann looked at me curiously. "So what are you here for?" She said in a hushed voice.

"I'm here to visit Cliff. Why?" I asked. She quickly covered my mouth. and told me to quiet down. She sighed suddenly and muttered something like, "Geez. . .Gray. . .not. . .Cliff. . . Bitch For a Day. . ." What was she talking about?

Ann looked at me. I kinda was a little scared now under her glare like that. Then she whispered softly,

"Were or were you not supposed to meet Gray here for a date?" I looked at her.

"What are you doing telling me about my social plans?!" I said to her. "Answer the question!" She told me. I sighed and answered her. But I didn't see the point to all of this.

"Were not." I finally said. She thought a moment. Then she muttered to herself again but this time I could hear what she said. "I guess Cliff would be okay then." I looked at her weirdly she didn't notice I was listening until I said,

"Cliff would be okay for what?" I asked. She told me to quiet down. Then she whispered,

"To taste test my cooking." She said. I don't know if she was actually lying or not. But I believed her. She grabbed me by the wrist and opened the door and then she pushed me out of her room. I fell into Gray's arms again and he caught me. I heard a big thump. Then I saw Ann who was smirking and smiling. I don't know but it looked like she had a victory face on.

"That's all I needed to know!" Ann exclaimed to me and she shut the door. I had my mouth agape. All she wanted to know was if I was on a date with Gray?! Geez, that Ann. . . But then again, she did say that Cliff was okay for _something_. Ann is just the **most** confusing person I **_ever_** met! And just now I noticed I was still in Gray's arms. I got up and I winced for some reason near my ankle. . . I quickly looked at my ankle. It was all ugly looking and purpilish. Why didn't I notice before?! Then I remembered.

Ann pushed me into Gray. My ankle landed on the floor. Which explains the thump I heard. I hadn't moved much on this ankle. And I never had it checked.This explains so much now.

"You alright?" He then saw my ankle and he started to worry but he didn't actually sound worried in my opinion.

"We gotta get you to the hospital. Thae doctor needs to get a look at that." Gray said. He carried me Bridal style. And Ann went out. "I'm coming too!" She exclaimed. My mouth dropped. I pointed my finger at her.

"No way you're coming! You already caused me this injury!" I said to her. She looked at me funnily.

"I wasn't the cause for your pain! I just _**enhanced**_ it. Besides, that injury was from yesterday. I was nowhere near you yesterday!" Ann replied back.

"We should start going to the hospital **NOW**. Come on!" Gray urged us. I sighed heavily when Ann started to follow. I grabbed ahold of Gray's neck and laid my head on his shoulder. I started a conversation with Ann behind me.

"Well?" She asked. What?

"Well what?" I asked. She looked around us. I think she was trying to get me not bored.

"How cute are Gray's ears?" She asked me trying not to giggle. Well, at least she was trying not to get me bored. I sweatdropped. She just starts the weirdest conversations. Gray looked at me weirdly. "What did she ask?" Gray asked me. I turned to Gray. "She's telling me that your ears are cute." I told him. Gray was confused a bit.

"My ears?" Gray asked uncertain if he heard right. I nodded. Ann looked at me. "Isn't that right Claire? Don't you think his ears are cute?" Ann asked me. I started to joke around with her. "Yeah! The cutest ears I **EVER** seen!!" I said jokingly. I wasn't lying and I wasn't telling the truth. Sure his ears were kinda cute but I'm not fond of ears though. Ann started to laugh until her sides hurt.

"Aww! Poor Gray's ears are turning red!" Ann said laughing her hardest. I looked at his ears. And they started to turn red! I looked at his face but it not redish as I thought it be, but it wasn't as red as his ears. It was more of like the slightest hint of pink. You couldn't probably see it but I was really close to him so I saw it.

"Gray! Your ears are turning red!" I said to him, but all that did was make his ears turn to an even darker red. "They turned even darker Gray!" I said to him. Ann was probably enjoying this.

"His ears almost look like some devil ears sprouted out of his head!" Ann laughed out loud. All I did was look at Gray. He just had a normal expression but his eyes were hiden beneath that old cap. I just watched Gray make his way to the hospital.

**Ann's POV**

I watched as Elli came to us and ask us what we needed. Gray was still carrying Claire while Claire still holding on to Gray's tan jacket or whatever.

"She has a big awful bruise on her ankle and do you think you can take a look at it? She can't walk on it or anything." Gray said. He sounded really worried. Not his tone though. Did he already fall in love with her?

"And Elli! Take a look at Gray's ears! There's something wrong with them!" Claire exclaimed. Elli was a bit confused why she would need to check his ears. I was starting to laugh but I tried to hide it. Claire is still so clueless.

"Alright then. The Doctor will check on the 2 of you right this way." Elli said to them as she lead them to the Doctor's office.

"W-wait! There's nothing wrong with me!" Gray said to Elli. Then I decided to step in.

"Hold it! He's in denial! There's something wrong with him! Ears can't be that darkly colored! Naturally!" I said to Elli. Elli took a little close up and Claire did as well.

"Well, they are oddly colored. We also need to check that up right away." Elli stated in a professional manner.

"Exactly what I was thinking! It could be a disease of the ears that makes your ears turn into every unimaginable color!"I said smartly. Elli nodded.

"You know of this disease?" Elli asked. I nodded seriously.

"Yes. It has side effects. They turn out horribly wrong if not treated right. First, if someone is too close to his face, his whole head will turn into a tomato-y color. All the blood will rush to his head." I stated. Claire started to do what I said.

Claire started to lean towards his face and their noses were touching. Gray started to heat up and his face turned to a tomato-y kind of color. I snickered but made sure Elli or Claire didn't hear.

"Next if you start to how shall I put this. . .'cuddle' with the sick patient of this disease, he'll turn stiff as a board and will probably be speechless." I said. Then Claire did what I said again!

She started to cuddle with him and I saw he was a bit stiff. "Ann! Could you just stop this?" Gray said angrily at me but I could tell he was enjoying it. Claire looked at me. "I thought you said that he'll be speeechless." Claire said to me.

"Oh right! But that is the more advanced stage is how you say, 'nuzzling' It'll probably freeze the guy up!" I said. I hope Gray still keeps quiet. Claire nuzzled him and Gray kept on getting uncomfortable. I stiffled a laugh.

"And there are more but this side effect is rare. If it will happen, he is a. . . how do you say it, 'very ill boy'." I said. Elli looked at me.

"What's the last syptom?" She asked. I thought and I had a very good idea in my head. I smirked but then hid it with an innocent look of my own.

"Well, being too affectionate with it would be a disaster! But could be a good thing as well! It might help stop their disease! But it is dangerous if not used carefully. The name of this disease is very important to know." I said seriously. Claire looked surprised and started to listen in again. I sighed in my head. I had a good idea! But I think I lead them long enough. So I shouldn't think about it.

"Don't you think this is enough Ann?!" Gray asked me probably pissed. But I **AM** doing him a favor.

"Silence! You will not be heard! Now, the name of this disease is** Choukou Bouya Byouki**. It shall ONLY be known as that and nothing else." I said. Then the Doc came out.

"Doctor! What are you doing out of your office?" Elli asked. And he looked at Elli.

"I heard a lot of noise and ruckaus, I decided to see the one who caused it." he said. The Doc decided to look at me instead.

"I believe you are the one who started it." He said in _fancy_ talk. Please, he doesn't scare me.

"And I believe you are-" I stopped. I can't say bad things to the Doc! He's the Doc! He's even certified! And besides! If I had an injury or something, he'll put something in my medicine and make me suffer or die! So I just kept quiet.

"Ah Doc, just take care of them two. Especially the guy with the ratty hat and red ears. There's something wrong with that guy." I whispered the last part to him. He nodded and the two went to somewhere I don't know and I was left with Elli.

"So Choukou Bouya Byouki huh?" Elli asked me. "Huh?" What was this nurse talking about? Elli laughed when she saw my confused face.

"That disease you made up." Elli said. I understood what she was talking about.

"Oh! You knew my trick right?" I asked. She nodded happily. "I am a nurse I should at least study most of the diseases that are in this world. And I'm sorry to say that there is no such thing as Choukou Bouya Byouki." Elli said. Yep. I shouldn't mess with a nurse as well. She could stick a needle anywhere and they are more than smart.

"What does it mean anyway? You probably could have made it up but it means Blushing Boy Disease in Japanese." I said proudly. Thank god I knew my Japanese! Those are the only three words I could memorize! Elli started to giggle.

"That's very smart." Elli said to me. I nodded happily.

"And it's a good thing I didn't use Esaesid Yob Ginhsulb. That's Blushing Boy Disease backwards." I said to her. I smiled. Elli went back to her desk while I sat on one of the couches in their waiting room. I hope Gray's disease starts taking it to the next level!

**Popuri's POV**

Oh! This is so bad! I started to run to the hospital. Cliff already told me she was going there for some reason. . . But Claire's gonna kill me when she finds out! This is not good! I went inside and I saw Ann on the couch doing nothing. Elli was filing up some papers. Claire's not here?

"Do you need something Popuri?" Elli asked me nicely.

"Have you seen Claire? I **REALLY **need to tell her something important." I said to her pleadingly. Elli shook her head.

"I'm sorry. She is having an examination right now. You have to wait in the waiting room." Elli said to me. Oh! I hate waiting in the waiting room! And this is crucial news! I gave up seeing I shouldn't start going crazy in a hospital. I went over to the couch and sat next to Ann. She looked at me.

"What are you in for?" She asked me. I gave her a look. What was she talking about?

"Why are you saying it like that? It sounds like I'm in jail." I said to her. Ann started to slump on the couch. "To me, hospitals are jails. And waiting is too tiring! So what the urgent thing you HAD to tell Claire? Come on. I can keep a secret." Ann said to me. Well, I can't tell it to her alone. So I told her the whole story what happened. Ann might vouch with me!

**Normal POV**

"I'm not gonna help you." Ann said. Popuri freaked out.

"What? Why?" Popuri asked. Ann sighed heavily and faced the wall.

"It's your problem. Not mine. I thought it was one of those problems like '_I'm sorry I lost your most favorite pair of sandals_' or '_I'm sorry I lied when I said that you looked great in those jeans! But it actually looked like you had a big bubble butt!_' or '_I'm sorry that you're such a bitch that I have been avoiding you this whole time and I'm sorry about that but I'm still not hanging around you since you're such a bitch_!' or the most average problem every girl faces, '_I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend! I HAD to have him becasue he's just too darn hot! You should have uglier friends or uglier boyfriends or should have had a prettier face! Cause this sexy thing is mine!_'" Ann said very simular as what a self conceited brat would say.

"Wow! Those were great imitations! But I don't know what I should do. I did something bad." Popuri said. Ann patted her back.

"Aww, you've done more than that. You just ruined her reputation! That's all." Ann said in a caring manner. Popuri looked at her.

"Thanks." Popuri said sadly. Elli called over to the two of them.

"I think that their examination is done. I think you can go visit them now." Elli said to the two of them. They nodded slightly and went to the Doctor's office. They both went in slowly. It seems like Claire will have to rest that ankle and they are still taking the examintation on Gray.

"I said I'm **fine.**" Gray grumbled angrily to the Doctor. "Well, alright. But if your ears turn into a slightly odd color again, come see me." Doctor said. Gray sighed again and helped Claire up. Then Claire smiled to Gray for his help. He looked away and Claire started to go to Ann and Popuri.

"Hey! I'm doing better on my ankle! Did you get bored Ann?" Claire asked. Ann nodded without hesitaion. Then Claire faced Popuri.

"And did they know about what happened last night?" Claire asked. Popuri sweatdropped. Then she gulped.

"Ah. . .funny thing. They didn't know yet. And then they did when I told them. So they actually didn't know! Funny thing huh?" Popuri said to Claire who was shocked and angry.

"What?! Popuri you can't be serious! Tell me you're not serious!" Claire exclaimed to her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Popuri said. Claire drooped to the floor. She sighed heavily and put her hands on the floor.

"Now my reputation's ruined. This day could not get any better." Claire sighed out. Ann crouched down next to Claire.

"Aw! Cheer up Claire! At least you have us!" Ann said. Claire looked at Ann.

"What's the good point in that?" Claire asked. "At least you'll have the reputation of being Mrs. Cliff." She said uncertainly. Claire looked down. Gray didn't understand but still kept quiet. He did feel jealous though.

"Now I'll be known as Mrs. Cliff." Claire repeated to get it into her head. She growled. Then she put her head up.

"**BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED!!**" Claire said very frustrated.

* * *

I don't think I did really good in this one. I had less inspiration I think. But I do hope it's enough. Please review and tell me what you think. And don't forget to vote in my new poll! Bye!

-Kiminochi


	4. Chapter 4

I'm here but with chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. :D I'll be working on more oneshots and stories and maybe another long fic. Maybe. Hope you look forward to it! :D

**Dia:** **_Don't worry. They'll make up. Claire will work something out. Or Ann... That's great! I like making Ann's plans anyway. Pretty fun. :)_**

**Jen: _She WANTED to say that but she didn't want to lead them on or make her first kiss be with Gray. I knew you wanted that but I couldn't do it. :(_**

**Nicole: Thanks. I like making Rick like that. It's fun and entertaining. :) Sure, don't worry! There will be soon! But maybe with the wrong person...**

**iChocoLove:_ Thanks! Yep. She does. :D Are you already scared of Ann? LOL!_**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"Nice to meet you?" I said. Apparantly a guy with a purple bandana who's probably African American, just started to flirt with me and I barely know the guy... he smiles at me and puts out his hand. I didn't know what he wanted me to do but I just shook his hand. But when he let go, I could tell that he was slightly depressed. I kept thinking about it but then shook the feeling off.

"I'm Claire. I just moved to this farm 3 weeks ago. I met all the villagers...but I haven't seen you before. Are you a traveling salesman?" I asked. He COULD be. He looks like a capable guy who could sell things. His face and attitude probably makes girls swoon over him and his goods. My face started to pale imagining that sight. He chuckled at me and he looked at me with a friendly face.

"I'm Kai. I work at the shop by the beach. I cook cuisines there so drop by any time." He gave me one flirty grin and he looked at my farm and my awful looking field I have never touched since I got here. Oh no... I paled a bit and thought he wouldn't notice. He turned back and looked at me. He had an amused look on his face. I sighed wishing that he would just get rid of that grin of his face. It's almost taunting me.

"I see you haven't been working on much of the fields. It looks like crap." Kai simply said right in my face. He sure didn't have manners! I looked at him. He still had that grin on his face. I stomped my foot on the ground expressing my anger right now.

"I do have a reason why!" I yelled at him. Dumb excuse cause I have no excuse _for _my other excuse! He looked at me questioningly. My shoulders unconciously drooped and my victorious grin turned into a frown.

Ah! He's not buying it...He's not buying it...He-

"Oh, I see. You do have one." -bought it!

"What's your reason then?" I actually sighed in relief and felt happy. But then I realized I never went to far before and I didn't have ANY reason at all. I started to blabber in front of him.

"Uh, well-!... I don't-!... eh, it's not like-!... because of-!... why should-!...err..." I felt his gaze and I kinda panicked. I don't understand **_why _**I panicked but I did. He finally spoke. But instead of mocking me about my fields, he was mocking **_me _**instead! The nerve of that guy!

"So in other words, you were busy and didn't have the time. It must be hard being by yourself all the time." Kai said to me. I just stood there dumbly. I really hadn't expected him to say that at all! He's actually... I wouldn't know the word to say it but... different than I thought he'd be like.

Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all...

"So do you have a boyfriend?" My face started to drain out every color I had.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!"

**Kai's POV**

Claire is a pretty interesting person. It'll probably be fun being with her. I hope she actually visits my shop. I wouldn't have to be so bored all the time. And Popuri is never anything interesting anyway. I bet Claire will change all of that. I smirked and looked at her. She was still freaking out about the question I gave her.

"I should probably get going. There's a festival today and my shop will probably be busy today. Drop by my place anytime! The food's especially free today just for you." I said. I started to walk away and then turned my head slightly to the side and I winked at her. Her face paled again. Usually girls faces turn red and flustered but her's...it just paled. Perhaps she doesn't like me the same. But this will makes things interesting. Besides, to miss an oppurtunity to be with cute yet interestingly different girl, that would be missing a big chance.

I already walked away from out of the farm, I saw Gray. He was going into the Blacksmith's shop again. He looked at me and nodded his head slightly, acknowledging me. I put my hand up, saying I saw him. He nodded again and pulled that awful hat of his down and entered into that shop.

I know we both are good friends but that guy won't get any girl with that kind of attitude. I sighed and decided to ignore the fact that Popuri was waving to me. I walked away back to my shop, even if I could feel a certain chicken freak throwing daggers at me and his cheery sister giving me admiring glances.

**Normal POV**

"Welcome everyone to Beach Day! The following festivities will go in order, First, the Dog Disk Competition. Then right after, the Swimming Contest. Lastly, A free-for-all buffet at Kai's Snack Shack. Then everyone shall go straight at home before 6. That is all. Now enjoy everyone! The Dog Disk Competion will start in a few minutes! So dogs and trainers, go to Zack to participate in this event." Mayor Thomas said with a microphone.

Claire was sighing laying on her towel. She tilted her sunglasses down and looked at the person beside her.

"The swimming contest is **AFTER **the Dog Disk Competition?! Why did they change it this year?!" Karen cried out. Claire laughed at Karen.

"Well, at least the free-for-all buffet is **AFTER** the Swimming Contest. If it was before the Swimming Contest, It'll be cramp city." Claire said happily. Karen sweatdropped. "You're right though. No one would want a cramp going swimming." Karen said and imagined the thought.

"Well, **I'LL** have to be the one to save those idiots who have those stomach cramps." A voice said. They turned around and saw a white something...they looked up and up and up and saw someone sitting on it. Someone wearing a red bikini with a white jacket over it and dark blue jeans shorts. She wore binoculars and black sunglasses and a red visor. A whistle over her neck, Then noticable patches of sunblock on her nose. She took of her sunglasses and revealed herself as,

"Ann? Since when are you a lifeguard? I didn't know you can save people!" Claire said surprisingly. Karen scoffed. "Please, instead of lifeguard duties, she's going to use her bullhorn, whistle, binoculars, and high authority over the beach and use it for her own evil needs." Karen said plainly. Claire sweatdropped.

"Ah, that's what it was about..." Claire said finally realzing it. Ann started to look around the beach with her binoculars ignoring the two girls who were looking at her curiously. Karen stood up and crossed her arms, looking at Ann with a dissapointed expression.

"Don't tell me you're trying to..." Karen's voice trailed off remembering that Claire was here. Claire turned confused. "She's trying to do what Karen?" Claire asked questioningly. Karen laughed nervously. "Oh, she's trying to...uh, see if there are any people who need saving!" Karen exclaimed. Ann still kept on looking around. "Yep! Just looking around..." Ann said. Then she spotted something.

"Ooh! Alert, Alert! We got ourselves' a hottie alert!" Ann said out loud causing everyone at the beach to look up at Ann. And weirdly at her. Claire and Karen swetadropped since all the guys were looking at them two, too.

"On the count of three, we're going to attack Ann." Karen whispered to Claire.

"Agreed." Claire whispered back. Then Karen and Claire looked at the crowd and smiled forcefully. "Oh! Ahaha...you all were imagining things! Ann only said, 'Burp, Burp! Too much soda burp!" Claire said nervously. Karen and Ann sweatdropped.

"Oh please let them buy it..." Claire muttered.

"It'd be one miracle if they do..." Karen muttered. Then the crowd shrugged and dispersed. All of them muttering alright, okay, werid, this is stupid, and one said, I can beat that burp! And actually burped. Claire and Karen sighed heavily. They looked at Ann who was about to speak on the megaphone. Karen and Claire sweatdropped.

"Oh beg the goddess that she better not be doing it." Karen said. Claire whimpered.

"It's time to get the party STARTED! LET'S END THE STUPID DOG SHOW AND GO TO SOMETHING MORE FUN! EVERYONE GET IN THEIR BATHING SUITS AND SHOW OF YOUR STUFF!!" Ann shouted out to the crowd. Karen sighed. "Thank the goddess..." Karen muttered. Claire nodded amd sighed in relief.

"Yeah, huh." Claire said.

-_30 minutes later_-

Every body had went to the changing rooms and they already changed into their bathing suits and were heading out to swim. Claire came out with her dark blue two piece swimming suit and it got every guy to look at her. Drooling almost. Then Karen and Popuri went over to Claire and started to talk to her.

"Hey Claire! You look great in your bathing suit! But watch out for all the perverts at the beach. "Popuri whispered to Claire. Claire looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about Popuri? What perverts?" Claire asked. Karen sighed heavily while Popuri laughed nervously.

"Oh Claire..."Popuri said. Claire looked at Popuri.

"Hmm? What? Is something wrong?" Claire asked. Popuri waved her hands and shook her head vigirously. "Oh never mind what I just said!" Popuri said. Karen slapped her own forehead. "Oh god." Karen muttered. Popuri then smiled.

"But anyway, let's go swimming!" Popuri said and grabbed Claire's wrist. "Come on! It's gonna be fun! Now let's-" Popuri started to run like the wind, dragging Claire behind her.

"GOOOOOOOOOO!!" Popuri shouted out.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Claire cried out.

"I'm coming." Karen said unenthusiastically.

Then Karen suddenly stopped. She saw someone at the top of the stairs leading out of the beach. Then the shadow suddenly left to go to the square. Karen was shocked but remained her cool. She looked around to see if anyone saw if that mysterious figure was there. She saw Mary who was gasping and her eyes were widened. Karen went over to Mary.

"Het Mary, did you see that mysterious figure over there?" Karen asked. Mary nodded.

"Y-yes. I didn't see them to clearly but I could tell it was someone who was wearing... some color..." Mary said. Karen sweatdroppped.

"You do realize that info you gave me was no help right?" Karen said. Mary blushed in embarassment and nodded. Karen sighed. "But! We're going to follow them and see who it actually is!" Karen exclaimed. Mary looked at her with widened eyes.

"What do you mean, we're?!" Mary said shockingly.

"That's right! You're coming with me! Come on Mary! Let's go get us that mysterious masked villian!" Karen said. Mary sweatdropped a little "Mysterious masked villian?"

**Claire's POV**

Popuri dragged me all the way to the waters . I got of from off the floor and brushed off the sand off my body.

"Popuri, why did you just have to drag me? I could've just followed you." I said to her. She looked at me with curious eyes. "But what if you decided to run away and never come back?" Popuri asked. I almost shrunk onder her glare. I've never actually seen her glare before. It was really new to me.

"Do you think I would do that Popuri?" I asked her. She shook her head and said no. I thought I was going to fall over! There was no hesitation in that answer! She quickly grabbed my wrist again. "Come on Claire! I want you to meet someone!" Popuri said happily. I wonder who she was talking about...

She led me to some place and I just followed. I wonder if she was excited for the person coming...I could actuall know who she might be talking about... I didn't look where I was going and someone shoved me and my face fell into the sand. I tried getting the sand from out of my eyes. It was no use though...it still kept burning my eyes. I rubbed my eyes more softly now but it still wouldn't work. I could feel someone grab my shoulder. I could tell it was Popuri.

"Claire! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Popuri asked. Really. Couldn't she see I had sand in my eyes?

"I have sand in my eyes Popuri." I said but it seemed like I said it a whiny voice. I tried to grab ahold of anyting because I needed to rest my head on something for a while. I think I was going crazy having sand in my eyes. I gripped on their shirt and I winced in pain. I could also feel someone rub my back soothingly.

"We're going to get you to the hospital! Just stay put Claire." Popuri said to me. I nodded and I tried to stay still. I let go of what I was holding on...but the thing I held pulled me back into their arms again.

"Weird..." I muttered unconiciously. It probably slipped out. Cause I didn't plan on saying it out loud. But someone answered me back. But surprisingly it wasn't Popuri.

"What's weird? Me holding on to you is weird?" the voice said. Wait...I heard this voice before...I just can't seem to remember who's it belongs to...

"I don't think it's pretty weird. I really like holding on pretty girls." The voice said. Oh now I know. I can absolutely tell.

"Kai..."I muttered again. Then I could feel him grabbing onto me some more and started to actually squeeze me. It was...ANNOYING but, kinda comforting for some reason, I don't know. I didn't want to open my eyes yet. So I just kept them all shut. And the sun was so bright, I could feel the light and heat from the sun and it was really burning my eyes. I winced and dug into Kai's shirt deeper. It was more better than looking at the sun with sand in your eyes. And even Kai had no problem with it.

I tried breathing in and out cause I was fraking out. I haven't washed my eyes from the dirty sand in minutes and I don't know what else to do now, but breathe in and out deeply to calm myself. It did help at least. Kai really smelled like Summer. Sweet pineapples, cool coconuts, and the warm sun. And strangely I liked it and dug more into his shirt. I was suddenly lifted up in someone's arms.

"Er...what's happening?" I asked. I could feel 6 pairs of eyes staring at me? How can that be? Last time I counted was only 2 people here with me.

"I'm going to get her to the hospital." A deep voice said.

"Right. Take her quickly and I'll diagnose on her condition." Another voice said, but more deeper than the first.

"But Doctor, she only has sand in her eyes. All we need is to just wash her eyes out. No need for drastic measures, going to the hospital." A soft girl voice said.

"She's right! All we need is water! Go get us some water Stu!" Popuri said. I heard footsteps walking away and then more shadows going over me. I closed my eyes even more tightly but I didn't want to open them yet. Someone's hand touched my cheek and it moved my head slightly to the side.

"Please open your eyes so we can tell if you can still see. And how red your eyes have begun Claire." The deeper voice said. I did what they told me and I opened my eyes slightly. A little blurry and it really hurt...but I could see, but it was too much for me and I closed my eyes again. I didn't plan to open them again any time soon.

"Claire. Open your eyes." A demanding voice said. I shook my head.

"My eyes really hurt. I don't want to open them." I said. I rubbed my eyes feeling a horrible itching sensation in my eyes.

"I'm back with the water!" A childish voice said.

"Good. Now Claire sit up." The demanding voice said again. They helped me sit up and I tired feeling for the pail of water. I grabbed on something that felt like the pail and pulled it closer to me. For some odd reason, there was an awkward atmosphere.

"Um...it's me Claire, not the pail of water." the demanding voice said. I felt my self blush and let go of his shirt. I tried looking for the pail of water again and I grabbed it in my hands and dunked my whole head there. I though it'd relieve me and the pain would go away, but as I opened my eyes underwater, it began to sting my eyes again and a quickly popped my head above water coughing and touched my closed eyes.

"Claire! What's wrong?!" The demanding voice asked me. I cried out in pain but still answered him.

"M-my eyes! It still stings!" I said ina quivering voice. I was scared I might lose my sight if the sand was still in my eyes. I heard the splattering water being poured into the sand. Then someone yelled at someone.

"This is salt water from the ocean! Stu!" The soft, but angry voice said. Saltwater?! I dunked my head in saltwater?! I put my hands over my eyes and I started to sob. If crying would help wash this salt away, I'm going to start crying even if everybody sees!

"H-hey! Why are you crying?" The demanding voice asked me. Then I heard Popuri come and answer for me.

"She's crying because her eyes hurt from the sand!" Popuri said angrily. I nodded because I don't want to explain myself too much. I had to worry over the salt in my eyes.

"Now, get her into the hospital! We'll need to wash it with warm water and she'll have to full medical attention." A srtict voice said. Someone carried me, bridal style and I held onto their shirt, still rubbing my eyes and still crying.

**Mary's POV**

"Oh Karen! Do we have to follow that mysterious person! Can't we just ask Harris to do it? He's a certified officer to do the job!" I cried out. It wasn't like I was scared...but I didn't want to follow such dangerous people. They might strike us from behind us and attack while we're defenseless!

"Oh come on Mary! Where's that adventurous spirit you have inside you?" Karen asked me.

"I don't have an adventurous spirit, Karen." I plainly said. I didn't want to follow that guy any furthur. But Karen just say for a few more blocks! But I can't take a few blocks!

"Do you even know where's he going though?!" I said freaking out. Karen tapped her chin a couple of times then she looked at me and answered, "To your library." Karen simply said. I could feel my face getting paler by the second. Karen grabbed my wrist and led me to the next bush.

"Come on! He's getting away!" Karen said in a hushed voice and preactically dragged me over to the bush. When I did get over about the mysterious man going to my library, I tried to look at his face more clearly. But he was wearing a black jacket and hoodie, we both couldn't tell who he was.

"Crap! His jacket is hiding his face!" Karen said. I covered my mouth after those awful words came out of her mouth. Karen looked at me and widened her eyes at me.

"Oh sorry, Mary! I didn't mean to say that! I meant... oh drat! he got away again..." Karen said and she laughed nervously. I nodded understanding she didn't really mean it. So then she surprisingly grabbed my wrist again and went to the next bush. Karen quickly looked around to see if there were any people around. But there weren't. She sighed in relief and then I saw that she was looking at some small pebbles on the ground. She made a smirk and I knew what she was thinking!

"No Karen! We're not hitting him with rocks! He might get easily hurt! I scolded her.

"But, if we hit him in the back, he might turn around and see his face! Just ONE rock is all we need Mary!" Karen said to me. She really did sound convincing and we really did need to see his face...

I nodded. Karen quickly cheered but then I told her, "But don't hurt him! Make sure you hit him softly!" Karen sighed again.

"If you're all so picky about ME throwing the rock, why don't YOU throw the rock then?" Karen asked me. I paled even more. I shook my head.

"No! I would do this activity that has to include a strange mysterious reading guy, you and a couple of sharp rocks!" I said desperately. I didn't want to hurt him. Though I do want to know what he looks like...

"I'm just sitting here and not watching." I said and I turned my head to not watch it anymore. Karen then looked at me and shrugged. She started to grab one rock and then she held it high up in the air and was about to throw it when I slapped it out her hand. My eyes widened in shcok and I apologized to Karen a few times. Then she shrugged.

"It's alright. Now if you don't mind, I'm working on my target practice." Karen said and she picked up another rock, which I slapped from out of her hand again.

"I'm sorry Karen! But I don't trust you with any sharp rocks and target practice!" I said in a small and quiet voice. I heard Karen sigh and gasp.

"He's getting away fast! Come on Mary! Keep up the pace here!" Karen then started tourge me to hit him with the rocks. I told her no, but she still kept on telling me to hit him. Even if I still wanted to, I just can't hit someone with sharp rocks. That's more improper than just charging at him and telling him hello right there straight at his face.

"Come on Mary! He's staying still! Chuck that supid rock at him!" Karen said in a hushed voice. I bit my lip and shook my head. Karen sighed heavily and she quickly picked up a rock and started to throw it at him. I told her no! She wouldn't listen, so I tired to grab the rock but she raised her arm so I wouldn't get it. I tried to grab it again, but we fell out of the bushes. We both yelled and screamed. The rock was thrown into the air and it hit me, right on the forehead. I winced in pain and touched my forehead.

"No blood." A voice said. They read my thoughts. I tried looking up and I saw someone held out their hand to me. I grabbed their hand and I saw,

**Normal POV**

**"**Now look over here." The Doctor said to Claire. She tilted her head to the left. The Doctor grabbed her chin and looked at the edge of her eye. He let go of her chin and wrote her results on his clipboard. Then the Doctor held her cheek and tilted her head up. Then he let go and wrote down her results again.

"Youi can close your eyes now. And lie down." The Doctor said to Claire. She quickly shut her eyes and sighed in relief. She then laid on the bed. The Doctor sighed and he flipped through the pages.

"Well Claire, we need to put in some relieving medicine on your eyes. So you'll have bandages on your eyes for quite some time. Since your eyes was exposed to too much sand for a great amount of time...I'm afraid they'll have to heal longer." The Doctor said to Claire.

"No! How long?" Claire asked. Doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, we only have one medicine for the relief of your eyes. We had more but...one was used for someone else. Then another was all used up. And the last was broken when I asked Elli to get it for me." Doctor said. Claire looked at him with her closed eyes.

"So then...what kind of medicine did you use to help?" Claire asked. Doctor put his hand on Claire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That question will have to be answered later. Right now, we need to put medication into your eyes and we need to do it soon before the sand starts spreading through your whole entire eye. Please relax and the operation will go out all nice and smoothly." He said and he called Elli over.

"Elli. Hand me that blue bottle. And please don't break this one." The Doctor said unhappily. Elli quickly did what he told her to do.

"Yes. Right away doctor." Elli said strictly and professionally unlike her normal self. She handed him the bottle. He smiled at her and thanked her but then his smile disappeared.

"Elli! This is the medicine to heal sick dogs! I need the blue bottle! This one's dark blue! Please read the labels Elli!" Doctor shouted angrily at her. Elli quickly apologized.

"Right. I'm very sorry Doctor. I will not make a mistake like this one again." Elli said in a professional manner and she quickly left to get the other bottle. The Doctor sighed heavily. "You know doctor, you should at least be more kinder to her. She does try her best you know." Claire said quietly. The Doctor looked at her in surprise. Then he looked down.

"She can't make just careless mistakes now and then. She is a nurse and she just can't careless mistakes that might make the patient more ill then they already are! She almost made me give you a medicine for a dog." The Doctor said unhappily. Claire made a kind of thinking sound.

"That may be true... but she is trying. All people need is just a better chance right? Before you gave me a medicine that made me faint. But I gave you another chance. You wanted to make me better. But it didn't work out like what anyone had planned. Especially what I had planned. But, I knew you were a great and loving doctor at heart. That's something I really respect and admire. If I never gave you any chnace, I would miss out on seeing what a great person you are." Claire said. The doctor blushed in a pinkish color.

"Er..I-" He was cut off by Elli, who came back with the right medicine bottle.

"I'm sorry I took so long. It was on a really high shelf and-" Elli was cut off by the doctor.

"It's alright. Thank you." The Doctor said. Elli smiled happily. "Thank you very much doctor! I'll be the best nurse I can be for you!" Elli said determingly. Doctor nodded. "Now please go get the bandages, gloves, and cucumbers." The Doctor said strictly to Elli. Elli was a bit baffled.

"Er...cucumbers?" Elli asked in a confused manner.

"Yes! Now go get them immediately!" The Doctor ordered her. Elli nodded. "I'm sorry! Right away doctor!" Elli said and she walked out in a hurry. Claire looked at the Doctor with a confused expression yet happy one.

"Cucmbers?" Claire asked. The Doctor then demanded that she lie down.

"Okay." Claire did as she was told and lied down again. Then as the Doctor was about to leave to get his tools, Claire said to him, "What you did before, you really made Elli happy that she's you nurse...still keep doing that." Claire said. The Doctor looked at her and he then began to look for the tools again.

**Ann's POV**

"Anyone know CPR?" I asked EVERYONE if they knew CPR. I was doomed. Why did RICK! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! have to be the one who swam and SINK like a rock?! I mean, who's going to do CPR for him?! Where's Claire?!

After the commotion in front of Kai's Snack Shack, everyone became all chaotic and people decided to start swimming and getting away from the sand! What was up with that?! I saw someone crying for help and they were about to drown. Since I was the lifeguard...and I'm the one to save people, I had to go out at sea and swim a whole 6 FEET AWAY. The goddess would only know how he got a full 6 feet away from the beach and he doesn't even know how to swim.

"Oh COME ON! Is there anybody who know how to do CPR?!" I asked desperately. Then I added in my head, '_Except me!_' I begged the goddess that SOME OTHER person would say yes.

"Erm...I do.." A voice spoke from the crowd. I silently cried happily.

"Thank you thank you! Can you please do CPR for him?" I asked happily. The voice I heard hesitated.

"Erm...I don't really think you'd want me to do it..." She really doesn't know how thankful I am. I REALLY don't want to do CPR on a guy like Rick. I mean, like REALLY don't want to! "No you have to! You've got to! Oh come on! My social status and reputaion lies in your hands!" I said pleadingly. The voice stpped up and I actually saw her- I actuall mean **HIS** face.

"I don't think that your social status and reputataion would be more ruined than mine will ever be if I do CPR on Rick."

"I hate it when you're right." I said to him. But then I looked at him straight in the eye.

"But I will not in HELL will ever do CPR on him! That is just crazy!" I yelled at him. "Please do not swear. I believe the goddess is watching." He said to me. I held my fist in the air and looked at the sky.

"DO YOU HEAR ME GODDESS?! I WILL NEVER, IN **HELL** GIVE THIS GUY CPR!"

* * *

Okay. I guess it'll end here. :) I don't think you'll know much until I put up chapter 5. But I hope you can bear with me until I do. :) Still hope you enjoyed it. And I'll explain everthing in the next chapter. But until then, please review what you thought and I'll make the next chapter as soon as possible!

-Kiminochi


	5. Chapter 5

Blah, I haven't did anything so I decided to finish up this chapter soon. But wow. Many months I haven't updated! ^^; Oh well, hope people still remember the story.

**MellyBURSTOFbayum:_ Sand in your eyes? Okay... anyway, here's an update like I promised. Thanks for reviewing. :)_**

**DiaDiamond95:_Well, you're going to find out everything in this chapter. I just hope it makes actual sense. Mary's that kind of girl. Thinking crap is one horrible word. XD Thanks again!_**

**SunshineGirlx3: _You're going to find out soon enough. :) I hope it doesn't make you crazy mad or something. XD_**

**Random Jelly beans:_ Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope most of your questions will be answered when you reading this chapter._**

**yue asahi: ****_XD I never seen a DocxClaire pairing for a long time! ^^; I hope I won't disappoint. Your questions will be answered soon enough._**

* * *

"Oh tell me you're not serious." Kai said he looked at the doctor straight in the eye, waiting for his answer. The Doctor sighed in frustration. Knowing it won't be easy to explain to Kai again. And explaining...for the 4TH time.

"I've inspected how much damage was inflicted on her eyes. Nothing to critical yet but I'm still examining to make sure. It has messed her eye sight quite a bit. I've put medication in her eyes and bandaged them up. But it won't be for a while till she can see as clearly as before. Also those bandages can't be taken off unless you have my permission." He explained. Kai started to open his mouth. Then shut it back not having the reason or words to reply back to him.

"Will she...?" Kai asked not wanting to finish off his sentence. However, the doctor finished for him.

"Get her sight back? Yes. For how long? I'm not sure." He answered. Kai bit his lip. "Can you make an...uh...guess?" He asked.

The doctor took his clipboard and ran his fingers down on his calculations. His eyes furrowed in frustration and his eyes roamed around on the slip of paper. Kai waited anxiously for the Doctor's answer. He finally put his board down and cleared his throat. Kai waited for him to speak.

"As far as I can tell by my calculations, I can say without a doubt she'll be fine in no less than a week." The doctor said in his usual calm and strict voice. Kai gave him an overall disappointing look.

"A week? She just has sand in her eye and she has to recover in a _week?_" He asked peculiar about this doctor's speculations. The doctor nodded and eyed him strictly.

He cleared his throat. "I understand your concern for Claire but she's under my care and I examined that she has to rest her eyes till further noticed."

Kai glared at him slightly. "Can I at least see her now?" He asked. The doctor sighed lightly and got out of the way.

"Don't take long. And make sure you tell her your name. She's very defensive if she doesn't know she is talking to." He warned. Kai raised one eyebrow. "What? You learned the hard way?" The doctor rubbed one temple. "Please just remember to introduce." Kai shrugged.

"Okay, okay." Kai muttered. He looked over to Popuri sitting surprisingly quiet the whole time they've been here. Usually the pink haired girl would be ecstatic he would be back in the summer.

He walked over to Popuri and grinned big. "I've got the hard-head Doc to let us see Claire. Come on, let's go." Kai said as he pulled on Popuri hand. Popuri looked up and smiled weakly, pulling back her hand from him. She earned a well deserved and questioning look from the tanned traveler.

"I'm tired from beach day, so... I don't feel like walking." She said lamely. Kai raised one eyebrow. "To just walk two feet from here?" He asked. Popuri nodded sheepishly. "Walking around the beach tired me out." She said confidently. Kai eyed her slightly.

"Okay. So you're gonna stay put right?" He asked her. Popuri nodded and smiled slightly. Kai sighed and put his arms behind his head. "Too bad we can't walk back together at night to my place for a dinner together..." He said popping one eye out to see Popuri reaction.

Popuri perked her whole entire body up and looked at him happily. Her eyes filled with hope and much enthusiasm.

"You mean a date?" She asked hopefully. He winked at her flirtatiously.

"You got it chicka." And with that, she thrusted her whole body up and grabbed on his arm. "If we go now, we can have are date the entire day!" She said happily. Kai became a little overwhelmed. "Uh, just wait. We have to visit Claire and then go during the night." Kai explained more clearly.

Kai looked back at her to see a full disappointed pink haired girl.

"But you know, we could take a quick walk to get a snow cone then come back." He said giving up to Popuri's desires.

Popuri grinned happily and grabbed his arm and clutched it closer to her. But he gave her a look. "Though someone should stay behind to see Claire." Kai said. Popuri paused for one minute and nodded slowly. "Okay." She simply answered. She went outside for a minute and Kai scratched her head.

"What is she doing?" He asked himself.

Popuri came back all giddy and cheery now that she had found someone to look after Claire. Kai walked over to her just a bit curiously. "You found someone to stay behind?" He asked. Popuri smiled and held up three fingers. "Three people." She smiled.

Kai nodded slowly but he was a bit dissapointed actually she found people to stay behind. Truthfully, he wanted to be the one to stay behind to look after her. But he already promised the pink haired girl he'd go on a small walk with her.

"Alright. Let's go." Kai said with just a hint of defeat in his voice that the girl next to him couldn't even notice it. She grabbed onto his arm again and they both walked out together.

Kai whistled and Popuri just walked happily that her long time crush is just with her. It was a bit quiet until Kai decided to break it. "So, do you know anything about this Claire girl?" Kai asked. Popuri paused a little and her disappointment was showing. "Oh uh...she's a really nice farmer girl. She came here a season ago too." Popuri said weakly.

He looked at her and chuckled just a slight. "Ah aha, I meant how she is. You know, her personality?"

"She's really nice to everyone. And uh... really kind, never gets really mad at things. And um... she's friends with Ann and Gray..." Popuri voice trailed off. Kai raised one brow.

"Friends? With and Ann and Gray? Loud, obnoxious red-head Ann? And my unsociable, grumpy, mean friend Gray?" He asked surprisingly. Popuri nodded. Kai rubbed his chin. "Well, I understand Ann being friends with her. But Gray? Wow. Hard to believe. But, he certainly picked the right hottie to be friends with." Kai concluded.

Popuri let out a noise of annoyance.

"Then what am I?" Popuri asked. Kai looked at her. "You're always pink-haired, cute-faced Popuri. Like you always are." Kai said. Popuri got a bit flustered on the cute part but then shook it off.

"You're saying Claire's a hottie. But what am I?" Popuri asked. Kai shrugged.

"Well, does it matter?" Kai asked. Popuri took in a shocked look but then looked away.

"It matters to me at least." Popuri said sadly. Kai looked at her seeing her disappointment and grinned. "Chickas are better than hotties." Kai pointed out. Popuri eyes lit up happily. "I'm a chicka and Claire's a hottie?" Popuri asked. Kai nodded.

"And what's better than me?" Kai asked. Popuri grinned.

"It's easy. That's-" Popuri stopped when Kai started laughing and clutching his stomach. They were able to reach the beach and started laughing at what they were seeing. Popuri began giggling too and forgotten or to even remember Kai's earlier question.

Kai crossed his arms and grinned happily.

"Nothings better than live entertainment." Kai smirked.

. . .

"And don't worry, I think she's sorry for what she's done." He said mentioning Karen back into the conversation. Karen growled.

"We woulda been fine if you haven't been sneaking to Mary's library being all damn mysterious with the world." Karen grumbled. Mary smiled sheepishly and looked up to Gray. "Was there something you've left back at the library?" Mary asked. Gray nodded.

"Yeah, something important?" He muttered. Karen rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" Karen said, pressing the subject even further. Gray narrowed his eyes at her and finally answered her a few minutes later.

"That's none of your business." He replied. Karen gave a mock glare. "And why _isn't _it my business?" Karen asked accusingly...enough. Mary looked a little overwhelmed at hearing their fight. "You two please-"

But Mary was cut off by Karen. "Hold on Mary. We're just getting started." She looks to Gray now. "So answer my question now."

Gray only narrowed his eyes lower than before. "You weren't in the beginning to start with." He replied. Karen raised one brow. "And yet I still can't know? I don't even have a clue on how it began! So just tell me already!" She exclaimed.

"If you weren't there from the beginning, so it's harder to even explain." He said annoyed at how the conversation is still going at it.

"And you think that's _my _fault?" Karen asked incredibly mocked shocked.

"It doesn't matter. I need to go to the library. So Mary, will you let me in that library of yours?" He asked redirecting the spotlight to Mary. She flustered a little seeing that his clear cold eyes clouded a bit of her attention.

Karen sighed heavily and looked at Mary dumbly. "The sooner you let him go to your library, the sooner I can beat everyone's ass at the surf boarding contest." Karen pointed out.

Mary noticed her and slowly nodded, reaching out to Gray's somewhat helping hand. Mary stumbled a little at first but was able to regain her posture a few minutes almost barely standing up. Gray gruffly pushed her to the side of him and helped Karen get up as well. Much to Karen's utter surprise.

"You're awfully nice." Karen said a little speechless on what to say. "Just think nothing of it." Gray pulled down his hat and faced Mary.

"Can we get going?" He asked. Mary nodded slightly and started walking beside him. Karen began walking and the fell after two inches of moving. "Oww!" Then using her arms, she pushed herself up and laid on her back. As quickly as she said 'oww', Mary turned back around with Gray following slowly behind.

Mary touched Karen's ankle softly. "What happened Karen? Did one of those rocks hurt you?" Mary asked concerningly. Karen winced and clutched her ankle slightly.

"No, nuh-uh. A _Mary _hurt me. When she _fell _on me." Karen said accusing Mary. Mary gave her a apologetic look and Gray started chuckling quietly. "I'm very sorry Karen." Mary apologized. Gray smirked. Though Karen was too wrapped in with her broken ankle to notice him.

"We'll take you to the doctor right away Karen." Mary said determined to get her to one as soon as possible.

"Gray, help me hold her up." Mary directed Gray. Gray crossed her arms. "She could just limp the way over there." Gray muttered. Mary sighed a bit.

"Gray, please help me." Gray looked at her pleading face and grudgingly let Karen's other arm over his shoulder. Mary was on the other side holding up Karen as well. Karen sighed gratefully. "Oh goddess thank you." Karen sighed out.

"I didn't do this for you." Gray gruffed.

Karen shot him a look. "Goddess, I knew that already. You only did it for Mary over there." Karen said pointing her head towards Mary. Mary eyes widened a bit and turned her head to the side and Gray also looked away.

Karen sighed very heavily. "Well, come on, I'm not gonna be healed just standing here." Karen mumbled.

"Well, you know you can." Mary resented. Karen shot her a look.

"I'd rather not. I'll just see the Doc." Karen said blandly. Gray shrugged and started to walk. Mary did the same and they all walked silently till someone came towards them, panting. Karen raised a brow, Mary looked concerned. Gray didn't seem to care much.

"I'm glad I caught you guys. Please stay behind at the hospital for Claire!" Popuri begged. Gray's eyes widened and then looked at Popuri strictly. "She got hurt _again_?" Gray asked. Popuri's spine shivered slightly. "Her eyes have sand and she can't see now." Popuri squeaked.

Gray looked down. "Damn, will she ever stop getting hurt everyday?" Gray grumbled. Karen shot him a look. Mary became a bit more worry-some than before.

"What are you-?" Karen was cut off when Gray started to dash to the hospital. Karen leaned to her left quickly and began to fall. Mary tried pulling all her weight to Karen's right side and struggled. Mary looked to Popuri. "Uhm, Popuri could you go to Karen's other side?" Mary asked.

Popuri looked guilty and shook her head.

"Sorry, I have to go. Good luck you two, okay?" Popuri ran off back to the Hospital and pulled out Kai to walk out the other way. Mary blanched. Karen's face filled up with rage.

"All those people walked out on us!" Karen exclaimed angrily. Her anger made Mary stumble a bit.

"Karen, please don't do such rash actions." Mary lectured. Karen groaned.

"It was only because I had an ankle sprain. If I broke more than just my ankle, you'll see a lot more worse coming." Karen warned.

Mary sighed.

. . .

"No?! But why not?" Ann asked desperately.

"I'm a guy. I can't do something like that to him." He muttered. Ann frowned and crossed her arms unhappily.

"Oh, please?" He shook his head.

"Pretty please?" He still shook his head.

"Please Cliff?" He sighed.

"Please?...Cliffy?" He blushed slightly, but still shook his head.

She groaned and looked at Rick's face. She pointed to it and shouted, "His face is getting purple!_"_ She groaned. She shuddered a bit and took in a deep breath. "Okay Ann, no pressure or anything. Just..." She clapped her hands together and looked at Cliff.

"Oh, _pleeeease_!" Ann begged. Ann put on a pleading face, wishing hopefully he would say yes. "You don't know _how _much it would mean to me if you helped me out in my time of need!"

Cliff sighed heavily. "I-I... guess." He muttered, unsure.

Everyone around them were very excited to see what would happen. Some excited more than worried.

Cliff kneeled down next to Ann and hurried to pump his chest up and down. "And remember 30 compressions Cliff." Ann popped in to remind him. Cliff then slowly stopped and looked at Ann, puzzled. "Uh..how come you-?" He was cut off when he was shoved by Ann.

Ann pumped his chest faster. "Rick, you better start breathing!" Ann demanded to the unconscious Rick.

"I have the water!" May exclaimed and carried the pail of water to Ann. Ann looked in the pail and sighed. "I really don't need water...now." Ann said. May pouted a slight and nodded. She looked at Rick who was stretched out in the sand in a weird position.

"What happened to Rick?" May asked peculiar about the situation right now.

"He seems to be not breathing cause he _coincidentally_, was five feet away from shore when he didn't know how to swim or have any of the baby life jackets or _floaties_." Ann said a little peeved all those things were less than highly predicted.

"But... he looks alright now. It looks like he breathing actually." Cliff said seeing his face getting less purple by the minute. Ann looked at him, confused. "He doesn't seem to be even breathing!" Ann said trying to feel for any breath through his nose or mouth.

Ann sighed. "Maybe I really have to do it then." She shuddered. She looked at his unconscious figure and gulped.

She laughed sheepishly. "Well, here goes...everything." She gripped her knuckles and scrunched up nose. Cliff watched her with a puzzled expression. "A-ann? Is everything okay?"

"No, not really!" She said loudly as she quickly plopped up and grabbed Rick's arm, pulling him up in a hurry. "Why haven't I thought about this before?" She said exasperated with herself. Cliff cocked a brow. "Excuse me?" He asked curiously.

"Quick! To the hospital!" Ann said, hurrying to drag Rick. "May! You can help out with the other arm right?" She asked the little girl with the pail of water. She dropped it and ran over to Ann, grabbing Rick's other arm dragging it as well. "Yes, I can." May smiled, but frowned a little.

"But shouldn't this be taken in more... _nicer_? It looks like we're hurting him." May said a little ashamed. Ann waved her off. "We're saving lives! Hurting him can be an exception!" Ann exclaimed and dragged him again. "And he's kinda heavy, so we have no choice but to drag him anyway May!"

May looked at her doubtfully. "I...I guess so." May said and started to drag him again. Ann struggled and sighed.

"You coming Cliff?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded slightly. "Good, cause I think I'm ready to give out now!" Ann said fanning herself.

"Stu, you should come too. You could really help us out." May smiled sweetly. Stu looked a little disturbed to see May's really sweet side, since he never sees it when she directs her sweetness towards him. He gulped and slowly walked over to them.

"Good good! You two guys can carry his legs now!" Ann said happily. Stu gave her another disturbed look.

"I thought I was helping out!" Stu exclaimed. May looked behind her and smiled. "You are!" May then dragged his arm and Ann as well. Cliff gave up and started to carry his leg. Stu made a disgruntled noise and grabbed a leg to carry as well. They all carried the heavy Rick quickly to the hospital, constantly dropping him quite alot of the time.

. . .

"Hi-**YA**!" Claire exclaimed punching the man under the chin.

"Serves you right for sneaking up to me like that! Twice!" Claire grinned happily. He groaned unhappily and held onto his busted chin, trying to talk. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't since it would hurt just talking.

"C-Claire." Gray mumbled, holding onto his chin carefully.

Claire shook her head. "Don't try to persuade me with anything. You deserved it." She said to him, sticking her tongue out childishly. Gray would start laughing how childish she was, but the pain preventing him from doing that.

Gray growled softly. He knew if he started to argue with her, she'll start hitting him again somewhere else painful. And... she couldn't see... so that's not good either.

"If you can let me explain..." Gray winced. His voice didn't sound as nearly as his own. Or like the grumpy voice Claire would remember as Gray's either. "Explain what?" She asked innocently after she was happy with her winning victory.

Gray just hanged his head and sighed softly.

"I give up." Gray grumbled.

Just then, Karen and Mary walked side by side into the hospital and went over to see Gray and Claire, to see how they were both doing. They both paused after seeing them two and then Karen shot a look of wonder to Gray.

"Kay, what the hell happened?" Karen asked.

Mary looked at her in shock. "Karen!" She scolded. Karen looked at her and shrugged carelessly. "Sorry, Mary. I was just surprisingly curious all of a sudden." Karen explained.

Gray grumbled. Karen looked at him.

"Why are you cradling your chin like that?" Karen asked very impassive looking. Gray shot her a look, unable to answer her. Mary looked at him in a worried manner. "Are you alright?" She asked. Claire crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at Gray. But at Mary by mistake.

"He came up to me and surprised me. So I surprised him back!" Claire grinned. Karen smirked and started to laugh. Mary and Gray both shot Karen a look. "I like the way she thinks!" She defended.

Claire sighed. "But I'm sorry Mary. I know you would want me to think before I act." Claire said. Mary smiled slightly.

"At least you knew about it." Claire grinned slightly. Gray grunted. Claire then looked at him and sighed slightly. "I'm...sorry I hit you. I kinda...got surprised and didn't want to show I'm a weak little girl. So I have to at least defend for myself." Claire said looking away.

Gray looked at her. Wondering what could have made her very distant now.

Mary patted her back soothingly. Claire flinched, then relaxed, knowing it was Mary. "You don't have to say anymore." Mary said softly. Claire smiled a little and nodded.

The door slammed against the wall, making the hospital shake and people wondering what happened.

-

"Doc! You know how to do CPR on this guy?" Ann yelled out. The doctor came out, disturbed to see Ann caring one of his patients so carelessly.

"Please put him carefully and gently on the floor." The doctor demanded. Ann and Stu let go, giving out easily. Cliff and May gently put him on the floor, like how the doctor said it. The doctor twitched a minute and kneeled to see Rick's condition. He checked his pulse and for his breathing.

He swiftly stood up and called for Elli.

"Elli, please help find a suitable bed for him to rest on." The doctor ordered. She nodded and quickly went upstairs to get something. He faced the four and looked at all of them. "I understand you all were a bit careless saving this man's life." The doctor concluded. Ann smiled sheepishly.

"But, he's breathing fine now. And his pulse is rather...unnatural." The doctor frowned. The four of them looked at each other quizzically. "Possibly of the anxiety he must have had." He explained. Ann nodded and May nodded as well. Cliff shifted his feet from the awkward silence and Stu looked dazedly at the ceiling.

He cleared his throat. "But he'll be fine in a couple of days resting. But for now, You may as well stay or leave for home." He said. The four of them nodded and Ann faced the other three of them. "Guessing everything's done here! I'll take you back to the beach." Ann said to May and Stu.

May smiled and nodded. Stu yawned and nodded.

She pushed the two out the door and looked back at Cliff. "You coming?" She asked. He sheepishly denied. "I'd...like to stay h-here if you don't m-mind." Ann gave him a weird look, but nodded understandably. Sort of.

"Alright. Suit yourself." She said. She waved bye but then looked back at him. "Oh! And if you need to go back to the Inn or anything, just tell me and I'll open up the Inn with dad's key." She explained. He looked a little surprised but nodded. She then happily nodded back and smirked.

"Hear that Gray? If you want your hat back it's at the locked Inn! If you want it back, you better beg me for it!" She yelled and quickly ran out with May and Stu.

Cliff heard a small menacing, but pained growl across from the blue curtain. He sighed softly and went to the couch, slouching tiredly.

Elli came back with the cot and laid it next to the blue curtains beside Claire's side. "I have the cot right here." She said to the doctor. He nodded appreciatively and went back to his desk. "Can you also put him on the cot as well?" He asked her.

Elli smiled. "Of course. No problem at all." With one swift move, she got him on the cot in no time. Then she put a pillow under his head then a blanket over him. Elli sighed and then went back to her desk. She then saw Cliff looking very unhappy on the couch and went over to him.

"Are you having a headache?" She asked him. He looked up and winced a bit. "I t-think I might." He answered slowly. She nodded and went over back to her desk. She took out one pill and a glass of water and put it on her desk.

She walked over to the other side of her desk and grabbed the pill and glass of water, then walked over to Cliff to hand it to him. "Here you go." She said gently.

He looked at the pill with uneasiness. He looked to the gentle smiling nurse and then to the pill again. He plopped the pill in and drank down the water in a hurried motion. He gave the water back to the nurse and nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"If you need any other medicine, feel free to ask for another." She said and smiled as she went back to her desk to wait for the doctor's further instructions.

Cliff held his head and sighed in a strained tone.

. . .

Kai smiled happily during his walk back with Popuri. And smiled even happier when they were eating their snow cones. The thought of seeing Rick getting the taste of his own medicine finally paid it off. He was just too happy to see him dragged on the floor and have his face smothered with sand.

Popuri licked her snow cone slowly. "You seem really happy lately." She realized. Kai looked at her.

"I'd... _guess _so." He replied back. She looked at him weirdly. "I think we should get you somewhere more Kai-like." Popuri said. Kai shot her a look. "Kai-like?" He asked Popuri. Popuri smiled. "Yeah! Some place to describe your Kai-ness in you!" Popuri happily replied.

He scratched the back of his head. "Oh." He only replied with.

They both then suddenly heard a loud noise of stomping feet coming towards them. "Make way! Make way!" A voice screamed out to them.

Popuri and Kai went to opposite sides of the sidewalk and got out the way. They both saw Ann, May, and Stu running quickly to the beach with much anticipated enthusiasm. Then Ann quickly stopped and gave a curious eye to Kai.

May and Stu stopped the second time Ann had to stop for a guy. May waited patiently for her and Stu just crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hey, what happened to Claire?" She asked. Kai scratched the back of his head. "Oh, she's resting at the hospital." Ann furrowed her eyebrows. "Hospital? I went to the hospital and didn't see her there." Ann said curiously suspicious.

"Did you see her _behind_ the blue curtain?" He asked. Ann smiled sheepishly. "Oh, that's why..."

Ann then stomped her foot. "And why are you here?!" She asked, surprising both Popuri and Kai. "He's on a date with me." Popuri answered. Ann then gave Kai a menacing look. "You're supposed to stay by your shop! Who's gonna have a low monthly salary now~?"

Kai growled. "Dang, I forgot." He looked at Popuri. "Sorry Popuri, I'll have to reschedule. I have to work at the shop!" He exclaimed. Kai then grabbed Ann's arm. "And you're coming with me!" Ann looked disgusted.

"Me? Why do I have to go? Get Popuri to go. She'd love to go." Ann said pointing to Popuri. Kai looked at her and let go of her arm. "Popuri's coming too." Getting an ecstatic look from the pink-haired girl.

Then he faced Ann. "And you? You reminded me to do my job. I had to cut my date off short for this. And you're a waitress aren't you?" He asked. Ann got fumed. "Okay, one. It's YOUR job! Two, It's your JOB! And three. Do I LOOK like a waitress to you?" Ann asked.

Kai gave her just one look. Ann crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean I'd want to." Ann protested.

"You'll get paid." He said simply.

"How much?" Ann said pressing on it.

"Minimum wage."

"Haha. Very funny. Any more offers?"

"20G an hour. And a date with myself."

"Doesn't sound tempting enough." Ann said annoyed.

. . .

"**Gray**?!" Claire exclaimed. After she heard Ann scream out Gray's name... she might as well figured out who she already punched.

Karen winced and Mary held on her ear that was closer to Claire. Gray made a noise and moved his chin slowly. "Yeah, it's me." He said regaining his normal gruff voice. Claire covered her mouth and got off the clinic bed and faced Gray.

"Gray, I'm so sorry." Claire apologized. Gray repositioned her to face Gray.

"Sooo sorry." She repeated after she got noticed she was placed in the wrong direction.

Mary saw the two of them and looked at Karen. "Karen, we'll have to get the doctor to check up your leg out there." Mary said. Karen shot her a look. "_Out there_? You mean I have to _walk_ _**out there**_?" Karen said exasperated.

Mary helped hop on her leg and then looked at Claire and Gray, giving them an accepting look before walking away with Karen. Gray looked at Claire and sighed.

"Well, it was for self-defense. I understand." Gray said. Claire waved her arms in protest.

"No wait. Not just for that. Sorry for not even asking who you were. And... acting like a little kid about it. I didn't mean it." Gray shot her a look and Claire was able to feel it underneath her bandages. "I didn't mean it... _entirely._" She admitted.

Gray leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. Claire looked at him expectantly and fiddled with her hands and nervous fingers.

"I already accepted your apology. After all you didn't mean it." Gray grumbled. Claire frowned. "Entirely." He added.

Claire still frowned and looked at him, her face almost looking like the dejected sort. "I got everyone mad at me and then I had everyone worrying about me after I got hurt." She frowned. She hugged her legs and laid her chin on her knees.

She sighed. "Maybe it'd be better if I could wish my clumsiness away." Gray looked at her and grunted.

"Well, it sure be a hell lot better it that happened." Claire winced.

"But, like you told me before. We have flaws. We live with them and perfect them." He reminded her. She smiled slightly and looked at Gray. "I can't believe you used that against me." She smiled.

Gray shrugged. "But it was your quote."

"My quote you used against me." Claire concluded. Gray rolled her eyes at her 'trickery' with her words, then he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I need to go now." Gray finally said. Claire gave him a look of utter confusion.

"I need to get my hat back from Ann." Gray mentioned. Claire then nodded, understanding already why he had to leave soon.

She waved bye to him and smiled, thanking him as he started to leave. "Oh! Gray!" He paused for a minute and looked back to Claire. "Yeah?"

"Are you really going to beg for your hat?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"To Ann?-" She nodded. "-No chance." He grunted.

. . .

"Was this the best day you ever had?" Elli asked curiously.

"I've had better days." Claire said smiling sheepishly.

"Did you like Kai?" Popurisaid as her voice got to the point of suspision.

Claire touched her chin to think. "As a friend. . .sort of."

"Care to explain?" Karen said as she cocked a brow.

"He's handsome. A charmer I guess. A. . .flirt. If you can say that."

Ann nudged Claire. "Did anything happen to you? I mean, I never saw you like... ever today."

Claire laughed. "It's really nothing much. I got a bit of sand in my eye and just talked to a few people while I was at the hospital."

"Did the doctor let you have permission to stay out of the hospital?" Mary asked curiously.

Claire started to answer but then paused right away. "Uh. . . no. I don't think he did."

Karen eyed her. "Then, you being here _wasn't_ something the doctor ordered you to do?" Karen asked. Claire shook her head slowly. "Well, I'm in the hospital right?" All the girls looked at Claire. Claire helplessly smiled nervously. "So, I'm not in the hospital?"

Karen groaned. "Ugh, not only blind but clueless too.

* * *

Been to busy and since I had a whole weekend, I was able to finish the half finished story by today.  
I have Ultimate Matchmaker Plan D ALMOST done. Like 4/5 done. I'll try to finish. If it's not up today, it'll be up next weekend probably.  
Hope you like it and please review if you like. (:

~Angela


End file.
